


At A Glance

by Emily_P



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 23,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_P/pseuds/Emily_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Solangelo one shots. AUs, futurefics, and general fluff. Not much angst here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Nico is the Fun Parent

There was nothing Molly hated more than being strapped down in any sort of contraption: not a car seat, not a stroller, and especially not a shopping cart. 

She was pretty good at walking, and wasn't so much for running away, so Nico figured, as long as he stayed right next to her, what was the harm of letting the two year old run free. 

Molly clung to the loose fabric on Nico's jeans and made a "ba" sound with ever step. "Ba ba ba baba ba ba. Ba." Nico stopped in the cereal isle, looking for the Cheerios and the Frosted Mini Wheats. The soft "ba ba ba ba ba" alerted Nico that Molly was wondering. When he looked up, he found his two year old sitting on the ground gnawing at the cardboard box of Froot Loops. 

Nico laughed and scooped her up, cardboard snack and all. He took the box away and put it in the cart, and put his finger to his lips, Molly mimicked. "Shhhh, we don't tell daddy." 

"Shhh no daddy, rainbow loops." 

Nico lifted her up in the air, pretending to throw her. He put her back on her feet, Molly giggling all the way, clapping and singing "rainbow loops, rainbow loops." 

She kept walking in front of the cart. She stopped again in front of the fruit snacks, pointing at the Spider Man ones. "Perpy!" Perpy was her way of trying to say Percy, the uncle who showed up for Halloween dressed as Spider Man. Molly was pretty much convinced that any Spider Man was 'Perpy.' 

Nico took her hand, and tried to keep walking. "No!" No she cried, "No! Perpy! Perpy!" 

Nico shrugged, kids needed to eat. He picked up a box and handed it to her, letting her carry it. 

They kept walking, and went into the bread isle. Will didn't like white break, but Molly didn't know the difference between daddy's healthy food, and other daddy's not quiet as healthy food, so Nico figured he could get out of there safely. 

Nico was browsing the whole grain bread sales when Molly threw a packet of Kraft Singles in the cart, Nico pretended not to notice. Then Molly started to get more creative, not really caring what went it: Activia yogurt, Marshmallow Fluff, unsalted butter, and hotdog buns all found their way into the di Angelo-Solace cart. Nico tried to pull them out of the cart, but Molly looked so heart broken that her daddy didn't like her contributions, that he just couldn't do it. 

They kept walking. Nico turned to grab a gallon of milk, and turned back around to find his daughter pressing her chubby little face to the ice cream freezer. "No, sweaty don't do that! That's got germs!" 

She pressed her finger to her lips, "Shhh, don't tell daddy." 

I shouldn't have taught her that, Nico thought. 

"Frwink, Fwink!" She was trying to say Frank. When Molly learned that Frank couldn't have ice cream she was horrified. She didn't quite understand allergies, so she kept trying to by "Fwink" ice cream so he could have it. 

"Yeah?" Nico tickled her belly, "Do you want the ice cream?" 

She giggled, " Yih, yih!" Nico pulled a gallon of vanilla out of the freezer and put it in the cart and put Molly back down. 

"Ok, baby girl, let's get out of here." 

Molly took off "running." Between her tiny legs and slightly off centered balance, it wasn't at all hard to keep up. When they got to the the register, Nico scooped her up again, and put her in the cart's baby seat. She kicked and resisted, but he got her in. 

"Come on," Nico said, once they were all paid, "we need to get this all home before Daddy sees it." 

"Rainbow loops!" She cheered! 

"Nico!" Hearing Will call his name from the kitchen after shopping usually only meant one thing: busted. 

Nico walked into the kitchen. "Yeah?" 

Will looked at him like a lawyer in a deposition. "Did you buy rainbow loops?" He held up the box. 

Nico tried to keep a straight face. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Alright," Will went into the playroom and picked up Molly, sitting her on the counter. "Molly, did Daddy buy you rainbow loops?" 

Molly looked at Nico, put her finger to her lips and said, "Shh, can't tell Daddy." 

"That's what I thought," WIll said, picking her back up, and throwing her gently into the air, before putting her back down and letting her run back to her game. 

"You have to learn to stat saying no to her." Will told him. 

Nico jumped up and sat on the table - he started doing that at sixteen and fifteen years later, he still did. "Have you seen her? It's impossible! We could not have picked a cuter one!" 

Will laughed, "She's not a shelter puppy." 

"Whatever. But this is why I'm the cool dad." Nico smirked. 

"Shut up, no you're not." Will said, wedging himself between Nico's legs - he started doing this when he was seventeen, and now fifteen years later, he still did. 

"Totally am." 

"Ehhhh..." Nico cut off Will's rebuttal with a kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by a familiar "ba ba ba ba ba ba ba." Will pulled away when Molly latched onto his leg. "Hey!" WIll said, "what are you doing sweetie?" 

"Weeeeee!"She squealed, gripping onto Will's pants and he moved her around. 

"See," Will said, pointing down, "I can be the cool dad too."


	2. In Which Will is a Terrible Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt given by thebravestcats

There were two things Will Solace loved: Cupcakes and Fleetwood Mac. 

There were two things Will Solace was absolute crap at: Making cupcakes and singing Fleetwood Mac. 

"She is like a cat in the dark, and then she is the darkness!" He sang off key, shimmying slightly off beat while he cracked eggs into the batter. 

"Shit, I got eggshell in it." He complained. Nico rolled his eyes, and moved his boyfriend out of the way, to pry the eggshell out of the batter. 

"Maybe," Nico said, "if you weren’t so engrossed in Stevie Nicks…" 

"Hey! She is a goddess!" Will said waving the whisk around, splattering Nico’s face with the funfettii concoction. 

When Will saw what happened he couldn’t help but laugh. Nico, admittedly was amused, but he didn’t laugh, determined to maintain his slightly irritated composure thorough the whole quest Will had dragged him on. 

"You got a little…" Will gestured to all of Nico’s face. 

"Get. It. Off." Nico commanded. 

A wet paper towel, or even just hands would have been fine. But no, WIll saw it fit to lick Nico’s face, in the most grossly unsexy way possible. All while Landslide played softly in the background. 

Nico couldn’t help it, he cracked and just started laughing. “Stop that! You massive — I don’t even have an adjective!” 

Will feigned shock, “How dare you call me an I-don’t-even-have-an-adjective!” 

"I hate you!" Nico said playfully still laughing. " I hate you so much, it hurts." 

Will scooped up a finger-full of cupcake batter and patted it on Nico’s nose. “You’re still gonna sleep next to me tonight, though.” 

Nico furrowed his brows, “Why would we both sleep on the couch?” 

The song changed again to Monday Morning, and Will started dancing, forcing Nico to dance with him. Nico was growing more aware of the glob of batter on his nose. 

"I got nothing but love for you, so tell me what you really wanna do. First you love me then you get on down the line, but I don’t mind." Will spun Nico around the kitchen. 

"Stop you massive loser!" Nico said. 

Will, being much bigger than Nico, picked his boyfriend up and threw him over his shoulder, like a sack of angry flour. Nico, as angry as he was, took the opportunity to wipe his noes on the back of Will’s shirt. 

Nico had been in this position enough times to know that kicking and throwing a fit didn’t help, he just waited for will to put him down on the couch. 

Nico was put down on his back with an “ump.” 

"now, I’m going to finish making the cupcakes." Will told him. "Do you still want to help me?" 

"Not really." Nico said. Will pouted, his big blue eyes seemingly getting bigger and bluer. Nico’s one weakness. 

"Fine, but if you more batter on me I swear —" 

"I won’t, I promise." Will told him. 

Three hours later, the cupcakes had still not baked, despite being in the oven. 

"It may be possible that I forgot the baking powder." Will said finally. 

Nico looked at him, “You forgot the thing that makes them bake?” 

Will smiled cheekily, “And they’re gonna let me be a doctor.” 

"I’m going to bed." Nico said, dragging his feet to the bedroom. 

Will followed a few minutes later after throwing away the failed cupcakes. 

When he got into the bedroom, Nico was already under the covers. 

Will stripped down to his boxers, his usual bedtime apparel, and climbed into bed. 

"What did I say about the couch?" Nico mumbled. 

"You couldn’t really be serious about that?" Will said, nuzzling his head into the back of Nico’s neck, kissing it gently. 

"I wasn’t if you keep doing that." Nico said back. 

Will smiled smugly, “That’s what I thought.”


	3. A Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas Carol based story, futurefic

Nico’s reputation meant everything to him, and he worked hard for it. He was pretty much the only English teacher in the high school that got all of his student’s papers back after a week, with strong feedback. Considering he had ninety students the success was pretty impressive. Unfortunately Christmas time only made things harder. Between decorating, getting gifts, and sending cards, time always seemed to get away from Nico. 

Last year had been the worst. Will Solace, his fiancé at the time was still working his hospital internship during medical school, so they never saw each other. They tried to plan Christmas and a Wedding together, but it hardly worked out. Christmas was nearly a disaster, and the wedding never happened. Will get tired of Nico’s constant working and left that September. 

Nico was crushed, but now he had more time to focus on his work. Once he got tenure he was going to be able to go to grad school part time during the night, and he only had one more year to qualify. It was so important that he didn’t get fired at the end of this year — this was his third high school in five years, all because he didn’t have tenure. Now, he was mere months away from it, unless he found himself out of work at the end of the year. And to avoid that, he needed to get these papers out on time.   
Around seven, the mail came. Inside he found a Christmas card from Percy and Annabeth, inviting him to Christmas Eve dinner, and a Christmas card from Hazel and Frank, inviting him to Christmas Day. He threw them both out. He hadn’t seen them in months, and he didn’t want them to see him. He was just going to work on his papers. Some little girls came by selling wreaths, but Nico didn’t take one. Nothing was decorated this year, what was the point?

He graded until late in the night, he watched the clock on the TV turn to ten o clocks, as there was a knock on the door. Nico was about to get up, when he felt a familiar sensation, something he usually only felt in the Underworld — there was a ghost near. 

"Nicooooo," its voice was familiar, but eerie and distant. "Nicoooooo," It said again, now it was just getting silly. "Nicooo-acho! Whoa! Did you know that ghosts could sneeze, I didn’t know ghosts could sneeze.” It was Leo Valdez, he should have known. 

"Come out Leo, where are you?" Nico had seen enough ghosts in his lifetime not to be freaked out. 

Leo’s figure, white and translucent, emerged from the wall, shackled in noisy chains. Attached to the chains were tools and nails Leo would use for building. The chains were new; he had never seen a ghost from Elysium wearing chains before. 

"Leo what are…”?

"What are the chains?" Leo finished. "They’re new to me too. Any time I try and come above ground they appear." 

Nico stared at them, fascinated, “Why?” 

"I died a hero, but my life was lonely." Leo cast his glance down at the floor, as if he was ashamed. "Now, I get punished for that, I can never make up for the way I acted in life, always pushing people away and retreating into my own. They won’t let me near any of my friends; I can’t even try and find my family. They’ll stop me." 

“Why did you come here?” Nico asked.

“I came as a warning. You’re living a life of loneliness, look at me, it doesn’t end well for you. These chains may also be your fate. Always bound to the ground, alone and doomed for all eternity.”

Nico shook his head, “Then how did you get here?” 

Leo looked at Nico, “You’re father sent me. He needs me to deliver a message.” 

Nico tensed at the mention of his father, “What is it?” 

"Tonight, at midnight, you will be visited by three ghosts, he hopes that they will save you from my fate." Leo rattled his chains, Nico cringed at the sound. "You can’t live alone forever, you’ll only die that way. Listen to the ghosts, take their advice, or your chains will be heavier than mine.”

Leo started to fade back into the wall he came out of, “Wait! Leo! What are you —” Leo vanished before Nico could finish. Nico considered summoning him, but he remembered Leo’s curse and figured it was futile. The only thing to do was go back to grading, and hope that was all some weird hallucination. 

Nico went back to grading, and didn’t look at the clock again, until almost midnight. He did expect something to happen, knowing his father; he didn’t know what it was though. 

At midnight, the power went out. Nico sat alone in the dark. After some fidgeting he lit the candle by his bathroom mirror. When the light shone on the glass, it wasn’t his own face staring back at him. 

"Hi Nico." She smiled. 

"Ah!" He screamed. 

He could handle Leo, but this was too much. Bianca stared back at him; smiling the same smile she always gave him. She floated though the mirror, and Nico stepped back away from her, all the way until he hit the wall. 

"Don’t be afraid." She told him. She was dressed like a hunter, jeans and a parka, but the floppy green hat was there too.

"You’re not suppose to even be a ghost anymore! How are you here?" 

"Our father is powerful, and worried about you." She held out her hand. "Come with me." 

"Where exactly?" He asked skeptically. 

"Back," she told him, grabbing his hand, before they both entered the shadow world. 

When the emerged, they were in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. 

Nico looked around and saw himself, a much younger version of himself, maybe seven years old. 

"You use to be so happy and hopeful." Bianca said. 

"Yeah well, when your sister dies, you fight two wars, and your fiancé leaves you, you kind of get bitter." He told her. 

Bianca looked at him sternly. “You became happy again after my death, and I’m here to remind you why.” She grabbed his wrist and they were off again. 

When they landed, it was a few years after the war with Gaea. He and Will were teenagers, sitting on the snow-covered beach of Camp Half Blood. Will seemed to be wearing four jackets; he always got cold too easily. Nico remembered how much he loved him back then, when they were just starting out, those honeymoon days.

"See, you had plenty of people in your life who made you happy. You were always there for them…" The scene shifted again, Nico was in the hospital. He saw himself, only a few years younger, hugging a crying Percy Jackson. 

He remembered this day very well. 

Percy and Annabeth had just found out that their oldest son, at eight years old, had cancer. 

"…At their worst…" Bianca said.

"They said he has a fifty percent chance." Percy said, "Sarcoma. Gods he’s so young." Annabeth walked out of one of the rooms, and put her hand on Percy’s shoulder. 

"He wants to see you," She said. It was obvious she had been crying. Nico watched his past self open his arms for her, but she shook her head, as if she didn’t want to get any closer to death. 

The scene shifted again. 

"…And at their best." She finished.

It was a dual party. At nine years old Luke Jackson was cancer free, missing his left leg, but cancer free. He hobbled around on crutches, still adjusting. The attention was split between his first day back from the hospital, and Emily Zhang’s first day back from the hospital. Nico smiled to be around all of his friends again. Hazel danced over to Past-Nico, holding the tiniest baby Nico had ever seen, wrapped in enough pink blankets to keep an army warm. 

She smiled at him, “Do you want to hold your goddaughter? We were hoping you and Will would be the godfathers.” 

Nico’s smile turned into a frown as a slightly younger Will came up next to him. “Really?” Will asked. Hazel nodded. 

"So, will you hold her?" Past-Nico smiled and took the baby into his arms. Nico couldn’t remember the last time he saw his goddaughter. 

He watched Percy stand up on a chair, “I would like to make a toast, to Frank, Hazel, and the newest Zhang, Emily. And to my son, who fought a tougher battle than all of mine combined.” 

The scene shifted. 

"And then what happened?" Bianca looked at him. They were standing in Nico’s classroom. The wall clock read five o’clock, and most of the other classrooms had their lights off, there were no students. 

Nico remembered this day too. He was supposed to go home and have an early dinner with Will before he went to the hospital. But he forgot. That night Will left. He didn’t come back. 

Nico looked at himself, elbows deep in work. “I had one of the greatest men in the world waiting for me at home, and I forgot about him.” 

Bianca held Nico’s hand. “You’re smart man Nico, and I am so proud of you. But you’ve lost your way, and I need you to remember who you are.” Bianca looked at past Nico, “you are so much more than a cheep plastic desk or a degree.” 

They entered the shadows again. When they got back, Nico thought their journey was over, and then he saw himself asleep in a half-empty bed. The calendar on the wall told him it was September 15th, the same day they were just in. 

"No, please," Nico begged Bianca, "I can’t see this." 

Bianca didn’t say anything. The bedroom door opened, and Will stormed in, throwing on the light. Past-Nico groaned and sat up. 

"Nice of you to finally come home!" Will yelled. 

Past-Nico looked at him, confused. “What?” 

"Don’t say ‘what’. This afternoon I got stood up, by my fiancé! In my own home!" 

Nico looked down, trying not to listen to all of this again. 

Past-Nico got out of bed, “Will, I’m sorry I got…”

"You got tied up? Too busy? You couldn’t even let me know. Glad to know that shitty Sparknotes papers on the Great Gatsby are more important than me!" 

Will went into the closet and pulled out a bag and started stuffing things into it. Past-Nico ran over to him and tried to get him to stop. 

"What are you doing? Will, please, it was only this one time!" 

"One time! It’s been three years of one times! You know, there is a huge difference between someone making time for you, and someone fitting you into their schedule. I’m tired of being wedged in." Will zippered the bag. "I’m staying at my sisters, I’ll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff." 

He walked to the door, and Past-Nico stopped him. “What do you mean?” 

Will turned and looked at him, he saw the tears in his eyes. “It means we’re over, it’s done. I can’t keep putting myself through this.” 

Past-Nico tried to grab Will’s hands but he pulled them away. “Please,” Past-Nico said, “I love you.” 

Nico looked at Bianca, “Please,” He was crying, “don’t make me watch this.” Bianca didn’t move. 

Will looked at Past-Nico, “You should have told me that at four thirty this afternoon.” 

Those were the last words Will ever told him, and hearing them again, made Nico collapse on the floor.

“You cared about your work, more than that man,” Bianca told him. Bianca and the scene faded, and when Nico looked up, the clock read One o’clcok. He was in his bathroom again, in the dim candlelight. He looked around but Bianca was nowhere to be found. The candle flickered.

"Hi Nico." 

A twelve-year-old Hazel was sitting in front of him, dressed in what he guess was her old school uniform from New Orleans. 

"Hazel? But you’re alive." They were supposed to be ghosts.

"I am, in one body. But I’ve been dead before - there and back again - I’m the ghost of the present." She smiled. "Are you ok? You look sad." 

"I am," He said. 

"I know what will make you feel better." She took his hand and the ended up in some dark room Nico didn’t recognize. "There," Hazel pointed to the corner. 

Nico walked over and realized it was baby’s crib. He looked inside and saw Emily. He smiled at her, she was asleep so peacefully. 

"You haven’t seen her in months, have you?" 

Nico shook his head.

”You know, I picked you because I thought I could always count on you to be around.” 

Nico looked at her, “Well, I guess you were wrong.” 

"I wasn’t though. I was able to count on you, and I know you can change and be the way you were!" She sounded so optimistic. 

"People don’t change, Hazel." 

"Ok, so maybe change wasn’t the best word, but you… you’re just in a dark place right now. I know that you can get out of it." Hazel took his hand affectionately, and it made Nico smile, until they moved again.

Now, Nico was looking though the window of Piper and Jason’s apartment from the fire escape. 

"So technically,” Hazel said, “this is in the past, because it happened a few hours again, but it seemed kind of pointless for Bianca to show you it, so here we are." 

Piper was sitting at the kitchen table reading something. Through the glass, Nico heard Jason call out her. She stood up and showed off a pretty pregnant belly. 

"Piper and Jason are having a baby?" Nico looked at Hazel. 

"Yeah, the last time you saw Jason was Fourth of July, the baby was conceived that night. They found out pretty late, right after you and Will split. Jason tried to call you, but you never answered." 

Nico pressed his hand to the glass, watching his old friends. They seemed so happy … without him. 

"They miss you a lot. We all do. We’ve missed you every day since you seemed to just disappear. And there are so many people just waiting for you to come back. We’re all here when ever you’re ready." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Nico kept his hand pressed to the glass. 

Hazel spoke again: “Even Will misses you.” 

Nico almost laughed. “No he doesn’t.” 

Hazel held out her hand, silently offering to prove it. 

They were in the hospital Will worked at. He was working the six to six shift again. Nico watched Will rub his eyes and lean on the nurses’ desk. One of the nurses started talking to him, “I saw you volunteered to work Christmas.” 

"Yeah, well, I didn’t have anyone to spend it with so…" 

The nurse raised an eyebrow, “You’ve got family,” 

Will shrugged, “Yeah but,” 

The nurse put her hand over his comfortingly. 

"See," Hazel said. "He’s a mess. And if you could show him that you aren’t going to screw up again, then he would come flying back to you. But you need to prove it to him. I know you can do it. I know you can be the man you were, kind and compassionate, not hiding in your work all the time. We are all here for you, waiting for you to come back, me, Will, Percy, Jason, we will all be here ready to welcome you back." Hazel took his hands. "But please, do not miss this chance." 

The scene faded, and when Nico opened his eyes, he was in the same hospital; only things seemed to have aged. Hazel was gone. He started to walk around on his own. 

He turned a corner and at the end of the hall, he saw Will, talking on his phone to someone sweetly. “Ok, I’ll meet you for dinner? Yeah, at six. Ok baby, I’ll see you then.” He hung up smiling, and looked at - no, through, Nico. He walked right past him. Nico watched him walk away, then Nico turned back to where Will had been standing, and there, he saw Thanatos. 

"Who was he talking to?" Nico asked immediately. 

"Henry. They’ve been dating for three years now. Henry is going to propose to him tonight." 

Nico slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the hospital. 

"Why are you showing me this?" Nico demanded. 

"Because the future is fluid. I do not predict fate, I do not write it. But I do know that the only certainty in life is death, everything else can be changed. And you can change your own future. I’m simply here to show you the path that you are on." 

Nico was swallowed up by shadows. 

He was in Frank and Hazel’s backyard. There were a bunch of pink and green balloons surrounding one giant Mylar number 7. A little curly haired girl ran past Nico, giggling all the way. He saw Hazel talking to Percy and Annabeth over some food. Jason and Piper were there. Even Will was there. 

He didn’t see his future self. 

"I’m not here am I?" 

Thanatos shook his head, “You lost touch with them. You haven’t spoken to any of them in six years. Your goddaughter doesn’t even know you.” 

Nico swallowed hard, then saw something move to the side of him. It was a boy, maybe sixteen, being pushed by a smaller girl in a wheel chair. 

"Dad! Luke’s chair is stuck again!" She yelled. Percy turned around and came over to the boy Nico now realized was Percy’s son. His head was covered with a baseball hat, and Nico new what the chair and hat meant. He got sick again. 

"No…That…that can’t happen. That family doesn’t deserve that!" Nico cried. 

"The only certainty in life…" The shadows came again, "is death." 

Nico was in a graveyard. 

There was a crowd of faces he recognized dressed in all black and he knew what it meant. 

"Why would you show me this? I can’t change this I don’t have that power!" Nico got angry with Thanatos, then himself. "Where am I? I don’t see me." Then he figured it out, "I don’t even know, do I? I’m probably teaching today, not even aware that some of my best friends are going through the worst part of their entire life. It’s my best friends son! And I’m the ghost kind and I can’t even figure out that he died?!" 

Thanatos remained solemn. “I cannot say if this will happen or not, I do not write fate. But always know that this is a possibility. And if it does happen, it is always better to be there for your friends when they need you the most, then not all.” 

Nico walked over to Percy and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but it went right through him … this was only an illusion after all. 

"Please," Nico whispered, "please take me back." Nico looked at the coffin, too small for anyone to have to be buried in. "I can change, I will change, I swear on the river Styx I will never be that man again!" He saw Hazel crying, holding the hand of a young daughter who didn’t understand. Annabeth hugged her crying daughter. Jason put an arm around Percy who cried silently."I will never become this man, please, if you take me back, I’ll prove that!" Nico sank onto the wet grass and pleased, "Please! I can change!" The shadows took him one last time.

Nico woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm. He sat straight up. He was on his bed, still in his cloths from the night before, surrounded by half graded papers. He looked at the clock - December 23rd, 2022, 6AM.

"I’m back!" He ran his fingers up and down his torso, over his face, and into his hair, making sure he was still whole. "I’m back!" He got up, and had no intention of grading those last few papers, those kids could wait. 

He picked up the phone and called in sick, and just to prove how sick he was, he was going to go to the hospital.

"Is Dr. Will Solace working today?" He asked the woman at the front help desk. She typed a few things into the computer then said,

"Yes he should be on the third floor, are you a patient?"

Nico shook his head, “I just need to ask him something.”

Nico couldn’t wait for the elevator and bolted up the stairs. He was running down the halls when he sped past a mop of blond hair. That mop reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Nico?" Will asked.

Nico couldn’t help himself, he pulled Will into a massive hug, he wasn’t expecting a hug back and he didn’t get one.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Nico took a deep breath, “I have had the longest night of my life, and one of the many things I learned is that I cannot stand to live without you, and I’ve been miserable since the moment you left. I wanted to know if you would ever consider getting back together with me.”

Will blinked, amazed at how quickly Nico could talk. After a few seconds of painful waiting, Will finally asked, “Are you still an asshole?”

Nico shook his head, “No, and I never will be again.”

"I think," Will smiled, "I can give you one more chance."

Nico nearly jumped up and down. He had shoved Will’s engagement ring into his jean pocket before leave, and now he pulled it out, but Will stopped him. “Whoa there,” Nico frowned, “you’re going to have to buy me a lot of dinners before you can put that ring back on my finger.” 

Nico smirked. “How many dinners do I need to buy you to kiss you again?” 

Will thought, “About one egg McMuffin.” Nico ran to the nearest McDonalds and back. Will ate the sandwich painfully slowly, but Nico got his kiss. 

Eventually, Will did need to get back to saving lives, but on Nico’s way out he yelled, “So I’ll see you at home later?” 

Nico didn’t think he had ever been this happy. But his visits didn’t end at Will. 

One massive Toys R Us haul later, he pulled up at Hazel and Frank’s house. 

He knocked on the door hoping Hazel was home; she painted for a living and was usually home during the day. Hazel opened the door and couldn’t stop herself from hugging him. “Nico! What are you doing here?” 

"I came to visit, I hope I’m not dropping in —"

Hazel cut him off, “No! No! You could never! Come it! Have you eaten?” Hazel kept rattling off questions when a little puppy scattered up to his leg. 

"You got a dog!" Nico picked up the little dog and cradled it. 

Hazel laughed, “No, that’s actually Emily. She started doing that about two weeks ago. Tickle her and she should go back to normal.” 

Nico tickled the puppy’s tummy and sure enough the dog turned into a little girl - his goddaughter. “Hi, Emily. I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m your Uncle Nico.” Emily babbled something back, but it sounded happy. “Here, stay with your mommy,” He said handing her back to Hazel, “I’ve got something for you.” He brought back in a huge bag filled with toys the sales associate said were perfect for one year olds. 

"What did you do?" Hazel asked smiling. 

"I have wasted a lot of spoiling time, and I need to make up for it." Nico told her. The first thing Nico pulled out was a small stuffed Lion, and Emily immediately shifted into a Lion cub. Hazel squeaked and put her down on the table. 

"Well that one’s new." Hazel said, watching her daughter roam the coffee table like it was the Savannah Desert. 

Nico laughed, and tickled the girls back, and she changed back into a crawling baby. “So I guess animal toys are out for now?” Nico asked. 

"Yes, but feel free to bring as many baby dolls around here as you like." Hazel joked. "So," She started to change the subject, "Percy and Annabeth are having a Christmas Eve party at their house tomorrow. I think you should show up." 

Hazel had a scheming look in her eye, “I will, but what are you planning.” 

"Well, I won’t tell anyone you’re here, and then you can show up, and everyone will be so excited. Really, Jason and Percy talk about you all the time. Oh did you know that Jason and Piper are —"

"Having a baby?" Nico finished. 

"Yes! You need to come tomorrow. Please?" She looked so much older than the ghost version he saw of he last night, and he wasn’t going to miss his opportunity. 

"Absolutely." 

So Nico waited another day to see his friends, but he spent the rest of the day catching up with his sister and goddaughter, and then later his boyfriend/finance. Together, Will and he got the apartment decorated for Christmas. They even found the little girls selling wreaths and got one for every window.

It felt nice to not sleep alone any more. 

The next night, Nico stood outside Percy and Annabeth’s door, he could hear the party from inside. He shifted the box of wrapped gifts in his arms and knocked on the door. 

Percy opened the door and it took all of .2 seconds for the boxes to hit the icy pavement as Percy hugged him. “Percy,” he heard Annabeth call, “who is it?” Percy quickly grabbed all of Nico’s boxes and whisked him inside. Everyone stopped and looked at him, Hazel winked. 

Jason was the second one to hug him, followed by Piper, Frank, and then Annabeth. This year, she wasn’t afraid of him. 

Everyone got caught up and spent the night having more fun than the group had had in a while. Towards the end of the night, Nico sat down next to Luke on the couch. 

His life force was as strong as anyone else’s in the room. No sense of illness in him. 

"I’m glad you’re back, I’ve never seen my parents this happy on Christmas Eve." Luke told him. 

Nico smiled, “Thanks kid, I’m glad I finally came to my senses.” 

"Yeah, I mean, we’re all we have." He said, "All that we can do is hope that the gods bless us, every one of us." 

"If there’s one thing I’m certain,” Nico said, “it’s that they will."


	4. Nico's Surprise Party

"Shut up!" 

"You’re standing on my foot!" 

"Did you bring the cake?" 

"I thought you were gonna bring it!" 

"Will you all be quiet?" Hazel hissed. 

The seven crouched outside of the dark Hades cabin, waiting for the time to switch to midnight, Nico’s 18th birthday. Hazel and Frank had even come all the way to Camp Half Blood to surprise him. 

As soon as it was midnight, they slowly opened the door, keeping quiet. Nico was asleep in his bead, and Hazel started to wonder if they crossed a line. But, hey, they did bring a cake. 

Jason crept up to Nico and gripped the end of the pillow and with one swift move, pulled it out from under his head. 

"What the!" Nico woke up with a start, yelling, what sounded to Hazel, inappropriate things in Italian. 

"Happy birthday!" They all cheered. Percy shoved a cake onto Nico’s lap, and Leo lit the candles. 

"Make a wish!" Percy told him. 

"Can’t we do this in the morning?" Nico asked. 

"Come on, you’re 18, live a little!" Piper encouraged. 

Nico rolled his eyes at her, “So I can be tried as an adult when seven bodies turn up in the Hudson.” He blew out the candles on the cake, and put it on the floor. Then he pulled the blankets back over himself. 

"Fine, be that way." Percy said, "but I’m taking the cake." 

"We will celebrate in the morning!" Jason warned him as the seven walked out of the room, leaving Nico to his peace

As soon as they were gone, Will Solace popped out from under the sheets. “Do you think they knew I was here?”


	5. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Italian exchange student AU meets Dance School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Acciokayla

Nico liked ballet the best because it told a story without a language barrier. The music, the dancing, the costumes all told a story just fine without a single infinitive or preposition.

It didn’t matter what he was dancing, it just felt right to do it. His English was crap, and he still had trouble navigating the streets of New York — he had only just moved from Italy for dance school. Even though it was hard to leave, he was happy. 

Nico hated English, though, absolutely hated the non sense of it all. Italian was simple, formulaic. English was difficile e noioso. 

His English tutor was the only thing that made the language worth learning.

“Okay, so when you have a list of things you use the colon…” Nico was finding it hard to concentrate on punctuation with Will as his tutor. Their long lessons in empty dance rooms were both a blessing and a curse. Nico didn’t know when it started, but one day he just couldn’t stop thinking about him, and it didn’t take people long to notice. 

“So you got an English lesson later?” “Hey Nico, do you know what the word ‘crush’ means?” “I don’t think you’re cheeks could get any more rosso.” his friends would tease him. But it was all true, he had it bad. 

“Nico, are you paying attention?” Will waved his hand in front of Nico’s face to get his attention. 

“Ugh, it’s all so hard. I’d like to see you learn some Italian. See how you like it.”

Will laughed. “I’d rather that then you trying to teach me to dance.” 

Nico raised his eyebrows, “You don’t dance?” 

Will shook his head, “Not even a little.”

“I could teach you.” 

“ What’s that thing where you spin around a lot on one foot?” Will asked. 

“There’s the pirouette e fouette.” Nico hoped Will didn’t notice he slipped into Italian a bit, he didn’t need a lecture. 

“And what do those mean in Italian?” Will asked. 

“Those are French.” 

“Ah! I should stick to science.” Will said. 

“Vieni!” Nico said standing up. 

“Say it in English.” Will said. 

Nico groaned. “You come!” 

Will seemed pleased enough and stood up. 

Nico showed him the very basics of a pirouette, just once around. Will tried to imitate and almost fell right on his face. 

Nico laughed, helping him up. “See? I’m nothing but some clumsy brute.” 

“Hey!” Nico said, “brutto means bad in Italian!” 

Will rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, look at us, breaking down the language barrier with the power of dance.”

“It could be worse. Try again.” Will did, and he fell again. After two hours of blended English and Dance lessons, Nico finally learned something. 

“You are probably the worst dancer I’ve ever seen.” 

Will pouted. “I’m good at other things though.” 

“Like what?” Nico teased. 

“English for one.” Nico rolled his eyes. “And science, and watching a lot of TV at once. And kissing.”

Nico rolled his eyes again. “Everyone thinks they’re a good kisser.” 

Will held up a find. “Oh I have references.” 

“I’m going to need to speak to them.” 

“I’ll tell you what…” Will wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Nico, “you can call them, if you can say all of these numbers in English.” 

Nico accepted and completed his challenge. He got out his phone and called the number. 

Will answered. 

“Yes, Will Solace told me he is a great kisser and I want to know if that is true.” 

“He is a great kisser.” 

“Thank you, but I think I need more people.” 

“I understand.” 

Nico hung up and looked at Will, after having the most bizarre phone conversation ever. 

“Okay…” Will wrote down another number, “how about this one.” 

Nico looked at it and recognized it immediately. “That’s my phone number.”

It didn’t take will another three seconds to press his lips into Nico’s. Nico kissed back, roping his fingers into Will’s mop of blonde hair.

When they pulled away, Will asked, “So? Can I use you as a reference.” 

“Si.” Nico found it pretty hard to speak English the rest of the lesson.


	6. Jersey  Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not about musicals. Jock/Nerd High School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by iolnlygobye

Nico liked track because who gave a shit about track? No one in the history of high school had ever said: “Bro, you going to the track meet tonight?” No one. 

The only people who cared about track we the people one track, and even that wasn’t always true. Nico only did it because he was fast, and it made him feel good. He wasn’t anything compared to his football playing cousin, or his baseball playing cousin (two different cousins.) He just liked to run. 

But still, he was forced to participate in the juvenile spirit week traditions, which included all varsity players giving their jerseys to their boyfriend or girlfriend, or using it to ask somebody to the Homecoming dance, or both. 

“Maybe, I can get Hedge to move me down to JV for the week.” Nico brainstormed in his room with Hazel. 

“Why don’t you want to give Will your jersey?” Hazel asked. 

Well..” Nico combed his fingers through his hair, “it’s just…” 

“You’re scared people will know what they already know?” Him and Will were an official thing, and not a secret thing either, it didn’t make sense for Nico to be nervous about this. 

“Do you think Frank will give you his jersey?” Nico asked Hazel, trying to moved the conversation away from himself. 

She blushed like mad, but told him to give her a real answer. 

“It’s just… what if he doesn’t want it. It’s probably flammable, and definitely not safe in the chem labs. And then there is the EMT volunteering, he probably won’t want to wear it and get blood on it. And I can’t distract him with stupid high school stuff, his Cornell application is due soon, and I don’t want him to feel like he needs to do anything else.”

Hazel sat on Nico’s bed. “I think you’re over thinking this.” 

Nico looked at her quizzically. 

“I mean, I think he’d be more upset if you didn’t give it to him.” Hazel told him. 

Nico sighed, “You’re probably right.” 

The next day, Nico found Will struggling to carry his AP bio book on top of his AP Chem book. Nico looked down at his tattered copy of Hamlet for English and figured he could stand some extra text book weight and ran over to help Will. 

“Hey,” Will greeted him, thankful to have the twenty pounds of chemistry lifted from him. 

“Hey.” Nico said. “Wanna walk to class?” They passed at least six girls and four boys wearing varsity jerseys that didn’t quite fit right. 

When they got to Will’s class, Nico put the book on the ground. He swung his backpack around and pulled his purple and orange jersey out of it. “I would like you to have this.” Nico told him. 

Will smiled. “And I was starting to think you weren’t going to give it to me.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

“I think it was something about it catching on fire in the chem lab and then it interfering with college applications.” Will smiled at him. 

I’m going to kill Hazel, Nico though. “I guess I’m not always rational.” 

“You can’t be rational if you enjoy jumping over obnoxious hurdles for fun.” Will argued. 

Nico picked up the chem book and playfully hit Will with it, “Get to your nerd class, you nerd.” 

Will quickly pecked Nico on the lips, “See you at lunch?” He asked. 

“It’s a date.”


	7. Sorry About My Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets taken down by a cute strangers large dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by demonbook

There were a few things Nico didn’t want to hear early in the morning. These included “Ned Stark you get back here right this instant!”

An early morning, insomnia-induced walk through Central Park had seemed like such a good idea too. 

But no, suddenly he was face down on the grass with a giant yellow thing sitting on top of him and licking his hair. 

“I am so sorry!” I stranger said behind him, pulling the dog off of Nico. Nico started to push himself up, and the stranger quickly took his hand to help him the rest of the way. “Sorry, Ned is still in training. He’s still only a puppy.” The dog looked much bigger than any puppy he’d ever seen - he was at least a hundred pounds of golden retriever. 

“It’s fine really. I am more of a cat person though.” Nico told the stranger. 

“Well I’ll remember that the next time I’m going to run you over with a large animal. I’m Will, by the way. And you’ve met Ned.” 

“Nico, and unfortunately my cat, Jon Snow, is at home.” 

“That’s too bad. We’ll I have to finish his walk before work, maybe I’ll see you again some time?” Will said. Nico was almost sure he sounded hopeful. 

“I hope I see you too.” Nico decided that early morning walks were probably a good way to start his day.


	8. Well You're Not A Little Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Where Will is a son of Hades and Nico is a son of Apollo, but they both have their original personalities. Prompt by Anon

“Aren’t children of Apollo suppose to be happy little rays of sunshine?” 

“That’s just a stereotype. Aren’t children of Hades suppose to be miserable little emos?” 

“Hey I could be miserable if I wanted to, I just choose not to be.” 

“Sure, I don’t think you’ve ever been sad a day in your life.”

“That’s not true, I’ve been sad. You should have seen me the day that my pet rock ran away, oh boy, I was a mess.” 

“You’re rock didn’t run away, you probably just lost it.”

“What kind of idiot loses a rock?” 

“What kind of idiot keeps a rock for a pet?”

“Excuse you, his name was Ba-rock Obama, and he had feelings too.” 

“I refuse to believe that you are a child of the god of death.”

“Lord of the Underworld and wealth, god of death is Thanatos, get it right, di Angelo.” 

“Like it makes a difference.”

“Well in that case, Apollo is the god of light bulbs and yodeling. Close enough right?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone this irritating before in my life.” 

“You’ve never met yourself obviously.”

“Is that the best insult you can come up with, Solace?” 

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Don’t think I won’t.” 

Percy and Jason looked at the pair from across the arena. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much sexual tension in a room since Narcissus discovered himself.” Jason said. 

“Ten bucks says they start making out right now.” Percy wagered. 

“You’re on.” 

It only took Percy thirty seconds to make ten dollars.


	9. Menu Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon: prompt: frazel on a date while solangelo (also on a date) are trying not to be seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what kind of world this exists in, but its one where Nico and Hazel are around the same camp at the same time, and they all have phones. I don’t know man.

“Should I be worried that my date is hiding behind a menu?” 

Nico peeked up over the top of the menu, “Shut up. Hazel is over there.” 

“Ah, Will said, “why is that bad?” 

Nico rolled his eyes. He probably made a face too, but all Will could see were his eyes. “I’m not out to her yet, and I’d really like her to not find out by running into us at a TGI Fridays.” 

Will put the menu down. “Come on,” He smiled at Nico, and took his hand, “it’s gonna be ok.” 

Nico relaxed for a minute before pulling his hand away. 

Will looked hurt, but quickly got over it. It’s not like he didn’t understand, his own coming out as bisexual wasn’t exactly painless. “Do you want to go somewhere else? I don’t want to spend the whole date talking to your hair.” 

Nico shook his head, “No, no, it’ll be okay.” He was still hoping she wouldn’t see him, but it probably wouldn’t be the end of the world. 

Maybe it would be. 

Frank waved to them, and pointed them out to Hazel. He was a nice guy, but he might have just been the slightest bit dense. 

“Hi guys!” Hazel said. She walked over to them. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Oh you know,” Will said, “what’s better than guys being dudes?” 

Nico kicked him under the table. “We just wanted to get out of camp for a while, and Will kept talking about some burger, so we’re here.” Nico told her. 

Hazel smiled, “Well, have fun guys! We’ll catch up later Nico!” 

“See,” Will said, “she didn’t suspect a thing.” 

Yeah right, Nico thought, looking at his phone: Have fun on your date, I want details later ;) - Hazel


	10. In Which Will Apologizes for Being a Fartbag

Nico sat up on his designated infirmary cot. Will was finally going to let him out today. 

The two hadn’t actually talked very much in the three says Nico was there, Will had other patients and training, so Nico was alone most of the time. He wasn’t sure what to think of Will yet — he was cute, but he didn’t know anything about him. The last thing Nico needed was another jerk guy to fall for. 

“Hey,” Will walked into the infirmary, and pulled off a pair of rubber gloves, “get back in bed.” 

“I’m sitting up,” Nico argued, “you haven’t even let me stand all weekend.” 

Will frowned dramatically, “I’m just worried about you.”

Begrudgingly, Nico laid back down.

“I want to talk to you, actually.” Will said.

“Oh gods, please don’t tell me I need to stay here longer.” Nico joked. 

Will shook his head, “No, I … I wanted to apologize.” 

Nico raised his eyebrows. “For what?” 

“For what I said the other day,” Will said, running a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry, I was stressed and worried, I’m sorry that I told you to suck it up basically. That was wrong. I shouldn’t have said that. I was just a massive fartbag.” Fartbag? Nico thought.

Nico was floored. No one had ever apologized for that before - he’d got it from his step mother, and his father, and well… a lot of people. 

“I um… what?”

“I’m sorry, I know it sucks to be told that. People have said that to me before and … I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“Thank you, that means a lot.” Nico said. Maybe he wasn’t an asshole, or as Will would put it, a fartbag. 

“Do you… do you wanna hang out some time, I mean, like, outside of the infirmary. I could use a few friends here.” 

Will’s face lit up, “Yeah! Yeah, that’d be great!” 

“Awesome,” Nico actually smiled, he surprised himself. “Now can I get out of bed now?” 

“Three more hours.” 

Nico groaned. “Can you at least bring me a jello cup?” 

Will stood up. “Green or red?” 

Yup, Nico thought, not an asshole.


	11. That Time Nico Got Hit By a Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?  
> AU from Tumblr

Nico tried to keep his messenger bag balanced on his shoulder, but it kept slipping down the soft leather of his jacked. “Damn it, damn it damn it.” He muttered to himself. He checked his watch. 13 minutes to make a 10 minute walk across campus. “Stupid anthropology. Stupid roommate. Stupid alarm clock. Stupid, stupid stupid!” He thought, not thinking much about crossing the street safely.

To Nico, getting hit by a motorcycle wasn’t even the dumbest thing he did that morning. But was definitely going to make him late.

“Oh my god! Are you ok?! I am so sorry! We need to get you to the hospital! Oh my god! Your ankle looks hurt!” 

Nico put up his hands half in protest half in help-me-up. The blond who had been driving helped him off the ground.

“Sit down and pull up your pant leg.” The boy instructed. “I’m fourth year premed, I can help you. I’m taking you to the hospital too.” 

“No, no, no!” Nico said. “I have an exam in,” he looked at his watch, “nine minutes! Just drive me there!” 

The blond looked at him wide eyed.

“I’m not fucking around! If I miss this I’ll fail, so get on your bike and ride!” Nico hoped the accidental Queen reference went over the boys head.

“Fine whatever, but I’m waiting for you, and taking you later.” 

“Deal. Just take me to Fayhe.” 

“Put this on.” Nico was handed a bright orange helmet. Whatever, he thought, this might as well happen. Adult life is already so goddamn weird.

Nico made it to his exam, barely, but he made it.

It was as hard as he expected, but he didn’t think he failed. Unfortunatly, by the time it ended, he could barely walk and his swollen ankle barely fit in his skinny jeans. He limped to the front, handed in his exam, and considered calling an ambulance for himself, before deciding that would be just a little too pathetic.

He limped down the stairs at the front of the building, and saw the blond leaning against his bike. When the blond saw Nico, he ran forward and caught him.

“Was it worth it?” He asked Nico

“Yes, I’m still in school, so…”

“Well, your ankle is the size of a planet. Get on, we’re going to the hospital.” 

Hospital waiting rooms were purgatory, but it gave Nico some time to get to know the boy who hit him.

“I’m Will and I’m sorry I hit you with my motorcycle.” 

Nico laughed. “I’m Nico, and thank you for the ride.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, when suddenly Will just blurted, “So, do you like Queen?”

Nico sank down into his seat, trying to cover his face with his hands. “You caught that?”

“Hey, it’s cool man, I slip song lyrics in to conversations too.” 

Nico took his hands off his face and looked at Will, “No one does that.”

“Don’t believe me, just watch.” Will picked up a copy of people magazine from 2012, flipped through it for about three seconds, then put it down. “And now that I probably caught small pox from that ancient magazine, what year are you?” 

“Junior, anthropology and sociology major.” 

“Cool, I’m a senior. I’m hoping to get grandfathered into the medical school here.” 

“Oh great,” Nico said, “That just gives you even more time to run me again.” 

“I’ll try not to hit you again. Just give me your number so you can always let me know what streets you’re crossing so I can avoid them.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Nico try. How do you even know if I go that way?”

“You have a rainbow flag button on your backpack.” 

Nico, again, sunk into his seat in shame.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I have a bi pride pin on my other backpack.” 

Nico sat up, “So just to be clear, you are definitely into guys.” 

“Yes.”

“And you’re going to be a doctor?” 

“Here’s hoping.” 

Well, dad would like him, Nico thought. “You know,” Nico started, “I really don’t want to have to go through this again, I guess giving you my number couldn’t hurt.” 

~*~*~*

The next week, Nico was on his way to his anthropology class, on crutches, and was waiting at the cross walk and looked up. He pulled out his phone and found his conversation with Will. The two had been talking a little, and maybe flirting. 

Hey im crossing ward try not to hit me Nico texted. 

A minute later he got text message: Just get on the bike, let me drive you to class tiny tim. 

Nico looked up and Will was waiting at the crosswalk. 

“We’re you waiting for me?” Nico asked, hobbling over to the motorcycle. 

“I have class this time too, I’ve been at this crosswalk every Thursday, you’ve just never noticed until we ran into each other.” 

“That is a very nice way to phrase ‘ran me over.’” Nico poked fun, trying to balance his crutches on his lap, while holding onto Will. 

“I’ll buy you a drink to make it up to you.” Will said before he started driving. 

I do not, Nico thought, under any circumstance … have a crush … on the boy who ran me over. 

“Well, here you are.” Will stopped the bike in front of the building. “Have a good class, I’ll text you later about that drink.” Will winked at him. 

Damnit damnit damnit, yes I do, stupid anthropology, stupid motorcycle, stupid stupid stupid.


	12. Life Savor Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a class project and needs his boyfriends help

“So, what does this have to do with anatomy and physiology?” Nico asked as Will pulled the bag of Life Saver Gummies out of his backpack. 

“Pretty much nothing, but the teacher is really cool, so this is our experiment.” 

The experiment was simple: Get someone to be fed gummy candies while blindfolded and with the nose plugged to test the taste sense. Nico was Will’s lab rat for the afternoon, but free food and alone time never hurt anyone. 

“Alright,” Nico said, “how do I say ‘I’m ready to be bind folded’ without sounding kinky?” 

Will laughed, “You don’t, and you are kinky so it’s ok.” 

“Make sure that’s in the lab report.” 

Will laughed again, “Yeah, like he makes us do lab reports.” 

This was one of Will’s joke senior classes that he took to look good on transcripts. Everyone going in knew the teacher never really did anything. Still Nico found it hard believe Will would take this class anything less than seriously. 

“Here,” Will handed Nico the blind fold, “put this on.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

Will opened the bag, “Can you see anything.” 

“Regret.” Nico said. 

“Very funny. Ok, hold your nose and try to guess the flavor.” Will put the first candy in Nico’s mouth. 

“Red.” Nico said. 

“Red isn’t a flavor.” 

“That’s some shit. What are the ‘real’ flavors then?” 

“Strawberry, watermelon, orange, green apple, and cherry.” 

“Then cherry.” 

“Actually you were completely off. That was green apple.” 

Nico pouted. “Bet if you did this with different kinds of burgers I could get them.” 

“That would be so much money and my the time we were done the only kind of burger that’d be left would be ‘disgusting.’ Now open your mouth I’ve got another one.” Will said. 

Nico laughed. “This is getting really sexual for a school project.” 

“Only because you’re making it.” 

“You brought the blindfold.” 

Will started to say something, then stopped. “Let’s move on.” He regained some of his ‘I’m-trying-to-pretend-that-I’m-a-real-doctor’ composure and fed Nico another candy. 

“Is it,” Nico said, “strawberry?” 

“Strawberry is correct!” Will cheered. 

“Do I win something?” 

Will gave Nico a face, then realized that it was useless, since Nico still couldn’t see anything. “When we’re done, maybe.” 

“Can I keep the blindfold on?”

“That is definitely making it into the lab report.”


	13. Chapter 13

Will Solace absolutely hated wearing pants. He was glad that he and Nico decided that pants were optional in their apartment (although underwear was needed if you wanted to sit on anything.) 

Will strutted into the living room with ice cream, clad only in boxer shorts, decked out in a print made of french fries. A gift from Nico. 

“Well you look cute.” Nico said from the couch. Will took a place half next to him, half on him. 

“You just want the ice cream.” Will argued. 

“You, ice cream, new season of Game of Thrones,” Nico said, “What else do I need?” 

Will shivered, “I could use a blanket.” 

Nico opened his arms, “Come here.” Nico said, Will moved in closer. “Better?” 

“Would you be insulted if I told you you were as cold as death?” 

Nico pushed Will off of him, “Just go get your blanket, you loser.” 

Will grabbed a blanked and hopped back on the couch with a child like grace, wrapping it around Nico as he went, pulling him into a warm cocoon as Nico hit “play.”


	14. In Which Will Tries to Be Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss fluff piece with some awkward name calling

“And people think you’re worried about me getting hurt all the time.” Nico complained, mostly yelling his complaints into the wind as Will skipper forward. Nico loved that his friend (and super secret crush, if Jason had anything to say about it) invited him down to his house for a weekend in April. He didn’t love that apparently, Will’s favorite place in this town was a beach/inlet that had a long row of huge rocks that jetted out into the ocean, that kids climbed on. For fun. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad!” Will paused on the rock he was standing on to let Nico catch up. “Just stick to the flat rocks, grandpa, and you’ll be fine.” 

“I really don’t know how I feel about walking out into the open ocean.” 

“It’s still land, you’ll be ok. Nothing’s gonna happen.” Will assured him. Still, he saw Nico was nervous, and backtracked to him. “Come on,” he held out his hand, “Just follow me.” 

Nico took his hand, which was cold, because the Jersey Shore in April was really freaking cold. Will was usually so intolerant of the cold, Nico wondered why he loved it out here so much. 

With a lot of help from Will, Nico finally made it to the end – a great big cement slab covered in graffiti. 

“I kind of grew up out here. My grandpa use to take me finishing,” Will said,   
“then when I got older, all my friends started hanging out here. I don’t really see them any more, because of camp.” 

Nico guessed that’s why he loved it out there so much. 

“It’s just a nice place to be alone, you know, I use to come out here and think about things for hours.” Will hopped down onto one of the giant rocks that surrounded the cement platform. “When Lee died,” He sat on a chair-shaped rock, “I must have sat out here for four hours, before my mom finally came out ant got me.” Nico sat down next to him. “This is where I told her everything – everything from coming out as a boy, to telling her I was probably going to die in a year.” Will looked at Nico, “and now, three years later, here we are. Still a great place. Still the same rock.” Will leaned back, and closed his eyes, Nico knew it was a meditation-prayer thing that he would do sometimes, it helped him calm a lot of his anxiety. 

Nico put his hand on Will’s – Will didn’t like to talk when he got like that, but Nico found that it helped to let him know he wasn’t alone. 

Will opened his eyes after a minute or so, and looked at Nico. “I’m ok, if feels nice to be out here again. It’s been too long since I’ve been home.” 

“I like it out here too, it’s not nearly as scary as I thought it would be.” 

“You still need to get back in.” 

“Is that harder?” 

“I think so.” 

“Crap.” 

“Can’t be any worse than having a super secret crush on me.” 

Nico’s face went bright red, which never happened. “I don’t … um … I don’t.” 

“Right,” Will leaned back, “you just have a regular, pretty obvious crush on me.” 

The teasing tone in Will’s voice, made Nico think that Drew or Mitchell had put him up to this. “I do not, Sunshine.” 

“Sureeee.” 

“I will push you down these rocks.” 

Will stood up and hoped onto another rock. “You’ll have to catch me first.” 

“Gods damn it!” By the time Nico was standing and moving, Will was halfway back to the parking lot. Nico did his best, to retrace where he had been before, but it was harder getting back. He looked up and saw that Will had jumped off the rocks onto the sand, and had taken off running. “Oh fuck this.” Nico decided to shadow travel the short distance, emerging and smashing right into Will, knocking them both into the sand. 

“Easy on the landing, Grandpa, don’t want to break a hip.” The old man jokes never got old with him. No pun intended. 

They sat up in the sand, facing the water. “I totally don’t have a crush on you.” 

“That sounds exactly like what someone who had a crush on me would say.” 

“Well, you’re wrong, and when we get back to the house, you can IM Drew or Mitchell and tell them that you lost whatever bet you have with them.” 

Will laid down in the sand, closing his eyes to rest. Nico noticed his cheeks were red. ‘Probably from running,’ Nico thought, ‘it’s probably nothing.’ 

“There’s no bet,” Will said. 

Nico laid down next to him. “Really? Then why are you acting so weird.” 

“Because,” Will rolled over, and looked at Nico. He tried to say a couple of different sentences at once, and got them all mixed up into one mess that came out “I want to your face.” He rolled over again, so his face was down in the sand. 

“What was the ostrich boy?” Nico asked, trying not to laugh. 

“I just tried to say, like, nine different things at once, can I try again.” 

“I think you should.”

Will took a deep breath and sat up, Nico followed. “I was trying to say that, I was teasing you, because I like you. And if you really don’t like me back, thats fine, we can just move on and pretend this never happened. I don’t want this to be weird, or come between us, it’s hardly anything really, just, yeah, just forget that I said anything.” 

When you’re crush confesses something to you, the first thing to say shouldn’t be, “Wait where does my face come in?” But that was exactly what Nico said. 

Will scrunched up his face, a nervous habit. “I think that was my brains way of trying to ask if I could kiss you. Any word on the other thing though? Do you just want to forget I said anything?” 

Nico’s brain was going a thousand miles an hour. “Yes.” 

Will’s face fell, “Ok, we can just forget it.” He started to get up, and Nico realized what Will had thought he meant. 

“No! Shit, no, I mean…” He got Will to sit back down. “I mean, yes, you can kiss me if you want to. I want to.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I wan to your face.” 

Will rolled his eyes, “This was going to be so cute, and you just with the moment!” Will tended to speak in half sentences when he got flustered. 

“Sorry,” Nico took Will’s hand. “Third time’s the charm.” 

“Yeah.” 

Nico put a hand on Will’s face, hoping it wasn’t too cold, and pulled him in. Will mirrored him. It was soft and short, but they were sharing a room, so there was plenty of time for more. 

“I have to say,” Nico started, “this is a pretty amazing place.”

All Will could manage, was to lay face down in the ground again and make inarticulate noises. 

“Adorable.”


	15. Work to Do

For an aromantic asexual, Lacy sure hated watching people beat around the bush with their feelings. Nico di Angelo was possibly the worst she’d ever seen. 

Besides the totally obvious crush on his best friend, he also went out of his way to touch him in the most innocent ways ever. Whether it was adjusting Will’s grip on the sword, letting his fingers linger after handing Will something, or brushing his shoulder against Will’s when they sat next to each other. It was almost sad to watch. 

If they didn’t do something soon, she would. 

She found them a few days later, walking ahead of her, casually brushing hands, an innocent “whoops, look what happened.” 

She decided to do something. 

She walked up filling the space in between them and started holding each of their hands. Children of Aphrodite were known to be platonically affectionate, and if you made friends with any of them, you were bound to end up holding hands with them at some point. 

“Hi Lacy.” Will said. 

“Hey, where are you guys off too?” She asked 

“Just heading down to the beach, wanna come?” Nico asked. 

“Nah I have stuff to do.” She put their hands together before running off in the opposite direction. She looked back to see them staring at their hands, still interlocked, both blushing. 

They dropped their hands, still holding them, and kept walking without saying anything. 

Her work there was done.


	16. Get Nico Out of Bed, Damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by animanga-votrex

In the two years Nico had been back at camp, Nico had come to be known as the kid who sleeps until noon. It didn’t really bother anyone, he didn’t have a cabin to lead – it was just him, but he still had some responsibilities. 

Will was named honorary “get Nico out of bed, goddamn it” by pretty much everyone, since he was the one Nico was less likely to try and hurt in a fit of exhausted rage. Didn’t mean he still hadn’t had a pillow, a stuffed dragon, and a copy of Machiavelli’s “The Prince” thrown at him. But the ends justified the means, and the means to get Nico to the cabin counselors meetings had been made up of tickling, giving away clothes, a promise of coffee, a promise that he could go back to bed when it was over, and a few other things Will would rather keep private. 

This day, Will came armed and ready with a large mug of black coffee. 

He held the coffee next to Nico’s face, which was eighty percent pillow. 

“Nico…” Will said, “Come on, get up now.” Nico moved a little and muttered something in Italian. 

Will held the mug by his face again, but moved it swiftly when Nico went to grab it. Will kept moving it farther and farther away from Nico, waiting for him to stand, or at least sit up. But instead, Nico made things harder, and just flopped forward, reaching out for it with his face still down, until he eventually just feel onto the floor. 

“Oww,” he groaned, WIll tried not to laugh as he sat on the floor, nudging Nico to sit up.

“Good morning sweetie.” Will said in the cheeriest voice he could muster. Nico rubbed his eyes almost violently before snatching up the coffee. 

“I hate you and everything you stand for.” 

“Morning?” 

“Exactly.” Nico stood up and sat back on his bed, sipping at the coffee, Will followed, getting comfortable and resting his head on Nico’s shoulder. 

“You know,” Will said, “there really isn’t anything super important happening at today meeting …” 

Nico’s eyes widened, “William Solace,” he said most dramatic voice, “are you suggesting that we skip the meeting?” 

Will shrugged, “Maybe.” 

“Good,” Nico put the mug on his bedside table and pulled the blankets off, “because there was no way I was sitting though another meeting about strawberry sales.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite cabin helps Nico get ready for his first date with Will

“Have you ever had your hair cut?” 

“I’ve cut it myself to keep it out of my face, but never like … this.” 

‘This’ was wearing a backwards cape, while Lacy sprayed his hair with something that smelled like strawberries, while Drew cut it. He kind of expected that, but he didn’t expect Mitchell and Piper to be digging through his clothes to find something appropriate to wear to a TGI Fridays. Mitchell was making sure it was trendy and nice, while Piper was making sure it would make Nico look less like himself. It was actually getting heated. 

“Navy blue is not his color!” 

“Navy blue brings out his eyes!”

“And they say I’m the worst.” Drew whispered, Nico laughed. 

“Don’t focus on them too much while you have scissors near my ear.” 

“Don’t worry, this stuff pretty much ensures the perfect cut.” Lacy told him. 

“I can’t cut hair even a little without it.” Drew told him. 

Nico’s eyes widened. “Oh! Oh great!” 

He could almost hear Drew’s eye roll, “Don’t worry, you’re going to look great. I have to admit, the undercut was a good idea.” 

Piper yelled a quick “Thank you” before going back to yelling at Mitchell (”What about the red one?” “That’s maroon!” “I hate you!”) 

Only a short ninety minutes later, Piper was dusting off his the shoulder of his (navy blue) tee shirt. “Wear the leather jacket Mitchell left you, it’ll give you a cool edge to go with the hair cut.” She told him before leaving. 

A few minutes later, he heard Will knock on the door, he threw on the jacket, hoping that what ever a TGI Friday’s was, he was dressed appropriately (”trust me, the place is only like a step, maybe a step and a half, over the places you’re use to eating at” Drew assured him.) 

“Hey Nic- damn.” 

“You alright, sunshine?” Nico smirked, trying to look more confident than he felt. 

“You might jus the best looking 70-year-old in the world.” 

“You’re not too bad yourself.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day back at camp always has a high number of injuries, which leaves Nico alone on the docks without Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from anon via tumblr blog solangelo

The first day of the summer was something the Apollo cabin was ready for, it wasn’t something Nico was ready for. Ever since he was claimed, there was hardly a day that went by where Nico didn’t have a sword in his hand. Apparently it was easy to get out of practice in pretty much everything taught at camp over a school year. Not to mention the new recruits. 

At about ten in the morning, a son of Hermes limped through the door of the infirmary with an arrow in his leg. When Will saw him, he muttered “It starts.” That was the last thing Nico heard Will say that wasn’t medical related. 

By noon, it seemed like every camper has some cut, scrape, stab wound, broken bone, or bloody nose. Nico was trying to help by handing out ambrosia squares to the campers conscious enough to chew while Kayla spoon fed nectar to the ones in worse shape. Every ten minutes or so, a blur of blonde hair blew past him yelling a quick, “Thanks Nico!” before getting back to work. 

Nico was content to just help his boyfriend by doing what he could, but he kept getting the feeling no one except the medics wanted him there. It wasn’t hard to see that some of the injured were giving him the not-so-subtle stink eye.

At one, one of them finally built up the nerve to talk to him. Some Son of Ares that got too cocky on the climbing wall. His injuries weren’t bad – just some first degree lava burns. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” When he spoke up, Nico had to look around to make sure he was talking to him. “Can’t you tell that no one wants you here. You’re just gonna bring the rest of us bad luck.” 

Nico started to tell the guy off, “Listen I’m just here to –” When another camper, a girl, Nico didn’t know her cabin, started talking. 

“He’s right. I’m sorry, it’s nice that you’re trying to help, but…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Face it, twerp,” the son of Ares said, “you’re doing more harm than good.” 

Nico put his hands up defensively, “I get it. I’ll just go back to my cabin, sit in the dark, and play with my Ouija board, or whatever you think I waist my time doing.” He put the half empty bag of ambrosia on one of the trays on his way out. 

He knew Will was busy, and would be until dinner time, but Nico thought that me might at least send someone looking for him. 

Nico sat on the end of the dock, watching the view get darker as the sun set behind him. When he heard someone walking towards him, he got hopeful it was Will, but instead Percy sat down next to him. 

“It’s a nice night. Good first day back at camp.” Percy said, trying to make light conversation. 

“Yeah I guess.” 

“You alright man?” Percy figured that bullshitting wouldn’t get him anyway, and was now going for the up front approach. 

Nico shrugged, “I got thrown out of the infirmary today. Apparently I was making the patients uncomfortable.” 

Percy looked at him, shocked. “Did WIll tell you that.” 

“No, the patients were nice enough to tell me themselves its just,” Nico ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t think WIll even notices I’m gone.” 

“Which is why you’re out here with me instead of him?”

“Yeah.” Nico laid back on the dock and dangled his feet over the ocean. “I know it’s stupid to care, because he’s got a lot more important stuff to deal with right now than paying attention to me, but…” 

Percy laid next to him. “Trust me, I know the feeling. There is nothing that will pull Annabeth away from her work some times. Some times, super smart people with important jobs just kind of forget about anything but their jobs. But they’ll always come back down to earth.” 

“When did you get so wise?” 

Percy laughed “Somewhere between surviving literally the deepest pits of hell and cramming for a math test in a McDonalds. But seriously, don’t worry too much, WIll will notice soon, and once he does, I’m sure he’ll be beating himself up about it for a month.” 

They were quiet for a little bit, just staring at the sky. Nico felt better about the situation and hoped to see Will at dinner, if not he’d go back to the infirmary to check up. 

In the distance they heard the dinner bell go off. “Come on,” Percy said standing up, and holding out a hand for Nico, “I didn’t see you at lunch, you still need to eat.” Nico took Percy’s hand and stood up. 

“Thanks, and thanks for the talk.” 

“Any time, man.” 

They walked together to the pavilion, Nico listening to Percy tell some story about a gym class fencing lesson. 

Percy’s story was cut off when Nico was jerked backwards by a hand on his wrist. “Nico!” It was Will. “Sorry Percy, can I borrow him?” 

“Of course.” Percy walked off to the table, as Will and Nico moved just outside of the dining pavilion. 

“I am so sorry about to day,” Will said. “As soon as I heard what happened I wanted to come find you, but then there was this kid whose canoe capsized, and then someone got a sword through their hand, and then someone mouthed off to Drew and she scratched their face and apparently her nail polish has some sort of venom in it. I don’t even know where she got that! And the -!” 

“Will!” Nico hated cutting him off, but he would have gone on through dinner. “It’s okay, I understand. And I shouldn’t have let them get to me like that.” 

“I don’t blame you, I mean, if people told me I didn’t belong somewhere, I’d probably leave to.” 

Nico just shrugged, “No, I’m not gonna let it happen again, people need to get use to having me around.” 

Will took Nico’s hands and pulled him closer, WIll resting his forehead on Nico’s. “I’m glad you stuck around.” 

Nico looked up at Will, “Yeah well, I guess it’s pretty alright here.” 

“It’s got some nice views.” Will said. 

“And some really cheesy lines.” Nico teased. 

Will pulled his head away. “I speak exclusively in cheese, actually. My pen of choice is just a can full of cheese wiz.” 

Nico laughed and rolled his eyes, “Can we just kiss and make up? I’m starving?” 

“And they say romance is dead.” Will still leaned down the inch or two it took to reach Nico’s mouth and pressed their lips together. He felt Nico wrap his hand around of tuft of his hair, right before Nico deepened the kiss. Will quickly pulled away. “Later, we will keep doing this later, but I haven’t eaten all day.”

Nico just smiled, “Come on Sunshine, I have a feeling work isn’t going to be slowing down tomorrow.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm trying to seduce a nerd, how I say I want to fuck you in the back seat in klingon?

_“I’m trying to seduce a nerd. How do you say ‘I wanna fuck you in my backseat’ in Klingon?_ ”  Was not a text message Percy was expecting to get at midnight on a wednesday, and yet, here was was. 

_I don’t know, Nico, google it_

Nico leaned back in his desk chair, looking over at his roommate Jason, who was basically unconscious, that kid slept like the dead. “Thanks for you help, man.” he said to Jason, before opening his computer. 

Nico googled how to write the sentence out, and sent it to Will, a cute pre med from his LGBT+ support group. 

 _Did you just have a stroke_?  Was Will’s response. 

_No, it was just a joke it was klingon_

_Oh i’m more of a star wars person_

_never seen it_

Nico knew Will could get passionate about certain things (”GMOs are not bad for you! And Organic just means carbon!”) but he was not expecting the response. 

_THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO HAVE NEVER SEEN STAR WARS WERE THE PEOPLE IN STAR WARS_

And then a second text:

_And that’s because they lived it Nico, they lived the star wars. I’ll just have to come over this weekend and show it to you_

Nico smiled,  _I’d like that I don’t want to be the only one who’s never seen it_

Nico didn’t get a response for a minute, and when he did all it said was:  _OH MY GOD I JUST TRANSLATED THE KLINGON_

Nico’s face went red, regretting sending it.  _Sorry, it was just a joke_

After what was probably the longest minute of Nico’s life, he got a response. 

_I mean there will probably be some this weekend where we’re not watching star wars unless you were actually joking_

Nico perked up,  _if you’re ok with it, trust me i wasn’t_

_Then I’ll see you this weekend_


	20. I'm Just Going To Lay Down and Die for a Half Hour

Will knew that college and medical school would be difficult. Drop ADHD and dyslexia on top of that, and Will was just about ready to write “MY DAD IS THE ANCIENT GREEK GOD OF HEALING JUST GIVE ME THE DEGREE!” across every test he handed in. 

When Nico came un to the apartment carrying two large coffees, Will was making a high pitched “eeeeehhhh” noise, with his head on the table, like he was trying absorb the knowledge through osmosis. 

“You doing all right, Will?” Nico asked. WIll just made more “eeehhhh” noises back at him. “I brought you some coffee.” Will made more “eeehhh” noises, and held out his hand. Nico put the cup in his hand, and Will finally lifted his head. 

“I hate not being able to read words easily.” He pouted. 

“Yeah, it sucks. Can I help you study?” Nico offered. 

“Just try and keep me awake. But make sure I’m in bed by two.” Will told him. 

“Anything else you need?” 

Will put his coffee on the table and slowly sunk onto the floor. “Yeah, just let me lay down and die.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you do that.” Nico told him. 

“Eeehhh. For like a half hour?” 

“Tell you what, if you can name all the veins and arteries that, if cut, will cause instant or almost instant death, I’ll let you die for a half hour.” 

Will pasted Nico’s test easily. “That won’t be on there tomorrow.” 

“Well, then maybe you should reconsider dying right now, and try to keep studying.” 

“I hate when you’re right, when did you get so good at being right?” 

“In all the time I’ve spent not being in medical school.”


	21. Boobs are Just Squishy Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring Trans boy Will

“Boobs are really just squishy pillows. They’re not a turn off, they’re just something that’s there. I don’t mind them.” Nico assured Will. Nico had only seen Will without a binder a hand full of times – usually late nights in the infirmary. Tonight was the first night they were sharing a bed, though, and Nico wanted to make sure that Will was comfortable. Nico sat at the end of the bed, while Will reclined against the head board. 

“Yeah, they’re just kind of,” WIll made a wild hand gesture to try and explain how they made him feel. Nico, being Italian, understood what he meant. “I know a lot of trans guys come up with other words to call them, but I can’t think of anything that doesn’t sound like a “female” product marketed at men. Like, I’m trying to think of something, and all I’m think of is that “manly yogurt” advertisement.” 

Nico made a face, “Yeah, the only thing I can come up with is ‘spongy love mountains.’” 

Will immediately started laughing, unable to believe that son of Hades, a kid who hardly even smiled, had actually just said “spongy love mountains.” 

Nico smiled at Will, “Did I make you feel better?” Will could only nod though the laughing. 

When Will calmed down he had to wipe tears from his eyes. “Come on, it’s late, we should sleep, my grandma wants us to go to ten o’clock mass tomorrow.” 

Nico made a disgusted face, “Oh good, a gay, Jewish, son of Hades in a Church. I give it eleven seconds before I burst into flames.” Nico crawled forward, trying his luck. “As long as we’re going to church tomorrow, no reason we can’t sin a little tonight.” 

Will tried to give his most seductive smile before saying: “Well feel free to touch my spongy love mountains at any time.” 

“Yep, that name is not going to work.” Nico said laying down to take his spot as big spoon. 

“Didn’t think so. Also, if you think I’m bad waking you up early, just wait until you see an old Catholic woman on a Sunday morning.” Will warned before turning off the light.


	22. Stop Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sucks at coming up with plans (they're about 19 in this)

Nico loved Will, he really did. He was attractive, smart, an amazing healer, kind, and funny. But he was absolute garbage at coming up with Capture the Flag strategy. And Will knew it too, which lead to a lot of “for the lols” input from Will at the strategy meeting. 

This game was important to Nico, it was a test run of a new tradition - Big Three capture the flag, three teams, winner had to take both flags. It was easy for Nico to side with the Apollo cabin, and a smart move on his part, a large number of people all skilled with range weapons. But Will was no help. After the third fake strategy idea, Nico finally told him: “Stop helping. You suck at helping. Plot my death instead, you’d probably end up helping me!”

Will mumbled “fine”, and spent the rest of the meeting pouting. 

Nico felt bad about it, and he would apologize later, but once Will stopped trying to “help” the team actually had a strategy that might work. 

Once the game started, it was a metaphorical blood bath. It took two hours for the Hades team to secure Poseidon’s banner, and another half for Nico to almost make it to the creek with Zeus’s before he was stopped by Drew Tanaka. 

“Stop!” She told him. Her magic was strong enough that he listened, without being attracted to her at all. She wasn’t dressed for battle, it seemed like Jason was relying on her powers of seduction, and sent her our vulnerable. “Give me the flag.” 

That time, Nico didn’t listen. “I don’t know how you’re going to run in those.” Nico said, looking at her shoes. 

“Don’t worry about me, give me the flag.” 

“No.” 

She walked closer to him. “Then I’m sorry.” She hit him in the face with her elbow, and when Nico turned his head to looked back at her, she was dressed in full armor, sword in hand, Her outfit was an illusion to get his guard down, her powers of seduction might have been more than Nico had been expecting. 

Her sword fighting skills weren’t great, but she was quick, and dodge a hit. She got a good cut across the back of his legs, and Nico loosened the grip on the flag. 

“Gah!” 

Drew grabbed it, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Will will patch that up.” The mention of Will’s name distracted Nico enough to let her start running away, and he wasn’t sure if magic did that, or guilt. 

Suddenly an arrow whizzed past him, hit the flag in Drew’s hand, and pinned the flag to the ground. 

When Nico turned around, Will was there, the now empty bow was pointed at Nico. 

“Were you aiming at me?!” Nico yelled. 

“You told me to plan your death, and look! It helped!” 

“What if you hit me?!” 

“Oh please! I couldn’t hit a cow unless I wasn’t aiming for it!” 

“Whatever, let’s just get the flag so this game can end!” 

When they turned to go get the flag, Drew was already running back with it to her side. She at least had the decency to turn back around and blow the couple a kiss. There was a slight breeze, and suddenly they forgot what they were fighting about, and could only think about how irresistible the other was. 

 

“So let me make sure I’ve got this right, you two,” Chiron pointed at Will and Nico, “were found in such an inappropriate position, because of you?” He pointed at Drew. The three were seated at the ping pong table in the big house, while Chiron decided on punishments for them all. 

“Sir, you’ve always told us to play to our strengths,” Drew explained, “and strength is getting people to get it on.” 

Chiron rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That is deeply inappropriate, don’t do it again. The Aphrodite Cabin has lost prime shower time, you’re cabin will have the last time slot. You can go.” Drew walked out without much disappointment, she had just won the game for the Zeus cabin. 

“And you two.” Chiron started. Will blushed red enough to cover the hickey that dotted his neck. “Dish duty. Separately. Try not to let that happen again. You can leave too.” They left without a word. 

The pair was silent for a few minutes before Nico finally spoke up. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, that wasn’t fair.” 

Will just shrugged. “Thanks, it’s okay though, I was being kind of a dick. I’m sorry for aiming at you.” 

“That’s okay, we both know I wasn’t in any real danger.” 

“Yeah.” They went quiet again for a few minutes, and ended up back in front of the Apollo cabin. 

“So..” Nico started, “the woods…” 

Will put his hands over his face, “Dear god, dear lord, please tell me you didn’t just realize that you have thing for making out outside on the ground!” 

Nico just shrugged, “Eh.” 

“Alright, but we also have to make out on the beach.” 

“Oh, that is a sacrifice I am willing to make.” Nico told him. 

Will leaned down and kissed him goodnight. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Hopefully, Jason doesn’t rub your noes in the loss too bad.” 

“He probably will. Good night.” Nico said, kissing him one more time, “and you might want to do something about that,” Nico poked Will’s hickey. 

“Or I could just give you one to match.” 

“I’ll pass, get some sleep.” Nico said. 

“You too. Good night, I love you.” 

“Love you too.”


	23. Dinner and a Show

For any couple, making it ten years is impressive. For a couple of twenty give year olds who have been dating since they were fifteen, the milestone is almost unbelievable. It hadn’t been an easy road, they had spats and full blown fights. There was even a week where Nico had to leave the fight go so heated. But still, they made it through, and for the most part, the ten years had been great. 

They planned their anniversary celebration together, trying to leave out any room for the other to throw in a curve ball (the last time Will did that, they ended up at a Yankee game, and Nico really did get hit by a curve ball. Its kind of killed the mood.) 

“Are you excited?” Nico asked buttoning up his shirt. 

Will put down his toothbrush and walked over to Nico, and started undoing the buttons he had just done, “Excited to celebrate ten years with you? I’d say so.” 

“Well don’t get too excited,” Nico said, redoing the buttons, “we don’t have time for that.” 

“Maybe just a little time?” 

It didn’t take long for Nico to agree to a little time, but a little time quickly turned into a lot of time. By the time they were suppose to be at the restaurant, they were both too spent to move. By the time they should have been eating expensive food, they were sharing a shower. By the time they should have been paying the bill, they were on their way out the door, making plans to grab McDonalds before the show. 

“As long as we don’t miss that, I’m fine with eating anywhere.” Will said. 

“Yeah, fancy dinner sounds nice, but I think this is more our speed.” Nico said, munching down on a Big MAc while he was wearing a three piece suit. “Are you excited?” 

“Am I excited to see one of my favorite musics of all time with the love of my life? Yeah, I’d say so.” Will took Nico’s hand from across the table. 

Nico just smiled, “Come on, we need to go soon.” 

They walked down to Broadway, found the theater and settled into their seat, where Will proceeded to bounce up and down like a child. 

“Calm down, Will.” 

“I can’t!” He bounced in his seat until the show started. Nico couldn’t blame him. One of the first movies that they had ever watched together was RENT and even then it was Will’s favorite. Finally it was back on Broadway, and they were some of the first people to get tickets. Will has been excited about it for a month. 

Throughout the show, Will tried to stay calm and not sing along out loud. 

During “I’ll Cover You” Nico slipped something out of his pocket. “Hey can yo u hold this?” 

Will held out his hand and Nico dropped the ring in hand. “Is this what I think it is?” Will whispered back. 

“If you think it’s me proposing to you during your favorite love song, then yes, I am being that cheesy.” 

Will shifted. “Is this a good enough yes?” He pulled his own little velvet box out of his pocket. 

Nico smiled. “ Definitely.”


	24. It Is So Ordered

There had been a lot of anticipation built up around this day, and regardless of the verdict Will wished Nico was there to see it with him. 

Instead, though, Will was left in New York with his sister Kayla, while Nico worked on important diplomatic matters in Camp Jupiter (flower arrangements for Hazel and Frank’s wedding.) 

Him and Nico had moved in with Kayla and her girlfriend Miranda Gardener earlier that year, (”We’re so happy you guys are here!” “Yeah, we had the L and the B, we needed the G and the T!”) Living with them, and having them there for support was great, but he wished Nico was there. 

 _Are you watching?_ Will texted. 

 _Woke up early for it_ , Nico sent back a minute later. Will was surprised he was up at all.  _I was too anxious to sleep I never thought I’d see anything like this._

“And so it is ordered” 

When the news broke, none of them could hold back their tears. There was a quick group hug on the couch, before Kayla was on top of Miranda. 

He just laughed, and walked away, wiping his tears, still filled with shock. 

He was filled with a different kind of shock when he found himself on the floor of his living room. On top of him was, a very tired, Nico. Without saying anything, Nico pressed his lips to Will’s. “I’m sorry about shadow traveling,” Nico said, “but I just…” His words trailed off, and Will noticed Nico was crying too, something Will had only seen a handful of times in the five years he knew Nico. 

Will leaned up at kissed him again. “I know.”  

“I can’t believe it.” Nico said, standing up. “I feel like I just want to scream!” 

As soon as he said that Kayla let out a high pitched yelp from the couch, half prompted by Nico half by Miranda. “Thanks, Kay.” Nico said, making a face. Kayla’s hand giving a thumbs up popped up from behind the couch. 

“I think that’s our sign to get out of the living room.” Will said, taking Nico’s hand. 

“You two are washing the couch later!” Nico called before going into their bedroom. 

A half hour later, the four of them were outside, joining in the city-wide celebration, decide out in their pride clothing – Kayla had even tied a bi pride flag around her neck as a cape, and was running up and down the street. 

Will looked over at Nico, who had finally caught up to Will’s hight (and had even passed him by a few inches, but Will wouldn’t admit that out loud.) “Can I tell you something, and have you promise not to freak out?” 

“Maybe, what do you need to tell me?” 

Will plucked a piece of red confetti from Nico’s hair. “I think I want to marry you. Not like, now, in a few years, but I think I do.” 

Nico smiled, “Pick a state, we’ve got fifty to chose from.”  

Nico had been alive for almost one hundred years, and it wasn’t until that morning he ever thought he’d feel so safe and normal to kiss his boyfriend in front of thousands of people. 


	25. Do You Trust Me?

Between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, Nico had seem a fair share of birthday parties in the months after the Giant War. He quickly decided after Percy’s birthday that he didn’t ever want that much attention. When his birthday in January rolled around, no one knew about it, he didn’t mention it, and he didn’t make plans. He just wanted it to be another day. He didn’t need sixty people ask him how old her was turning (so are you fifteen now? Or ninety five?) 

The afternoon of his birthday, he walked into the infirmary to check up on his friend Will, who was a grump in the winter. 

“Hey, WIll, you here?” 

Will materialized from behind a privacy curtain, “Nico!” 

“Hey, whats up?” Will ignored Will’s question and ran off in another direction. 

“Stay there!” Confused, Nico listened to him. 

Will came back a mount later, holding a very tiny vanilla cupcake, and smiling wide. “Happy birthday!” 

Nico looked shocked. “How did you know?” 

“You um,” Will suddenly looked embarrassed, “you wrote it on your chart when you were in here the first time.” Will’s face went bright red, it did that when he was about to try to lie. “I just have a thing for dates and kind of remembered it.” 

Nico smiled a little. “Thanks, but I really don’t want to do anything.” 

“I kind of figured that, that’s why I got you the worlds smallest cupcake. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Just eat the cupcake.” 

Nico looked at his suspiciously, “Did you do something to it?” 

Will just rolled his eyes, “Oh please, don’t you trust me.” If hi face wasn’t as red as his dad’s cows, Nico could almost always be sure he was telling the truth. 

“I guess.” Nico went to grab the cupcake, but before he could, Will smashed it into Nico’s face. 

“You’re mistake!” Will took off running towards the back of the infirmary, Nico on his heals. 

Will dipped into the back room, and when Nico got there, Will was armed with a tray of tiny cupcakes, which he started pelting at Nico. 

“You asshole!” Nico yelled. He lunged at Will, and snagged as many as he could. He didn’t even bother throwing them, just smashed them right on Will. Soon both boys were covered in icing and cake, surrounded a bakery murder scene. Will looked at Nico, covered in the cupcakes. 

“You’ve got a little…” WIll gestured at all of Nico’s body. 

“You’re the worst and I hate you.” Nico joked. 

“I’m hurt, Nico, I thought what we had was special.” Will joked back, pretending to be deeply offended. 

“What do we have?” Nico asked, bring the joking to a stop. Over the last few months, Will and Nico had gotten just about as close as him and Reyna, and it didn’t help that Nico was really attracted to Will. 

“We’re friends and…” WIll’s voice trailed off, like he lost the nerve to say something. 

“And?” Nico asked. 

“And maybe something more? If you want, I mean. I didn’t exactly want to do this covered in cupcake, but I guess that just makes me more appealing.” Will was rambling nervously, and Nico just laughed as he went on and on about cupcakes. 

“Its fine Will, and I’d like to be too.” Nico told him. 

“A cupcake?” Will stared at him for a second, before figuring out what Nico had actually meant. “Oh! You want to be more than friends! Oh! Okay! Yeah! Great! This is a good thing, I’m glad this worked out. Am I talking too much?” 

“No,” Nico moved closer, “and thank you for the cupcakes, and for not telling anyone it was my birthday. It means a lot.” 

“Anything for a more-than-friend.” Will smiled. 

“A boyfriend?” 

“Yeah, I like that.” 

Nico reached over and kissed Will’s cake-covered cheek, “Me too.”


	26. I Thought You Were Dead

After a year of recovery, Will was pretty sure that Nico was ready to start try to use his underworld magic again, baby steps only, but the idea of being able to use his powers again made Nico incredibly happy. 

What Nico had forgotten was how to aim, so to speak. His first real jump landed him across camp, about fifteen feet above Thalia’s Tree. Nico tried to grab onto different branches as he went down, but he was going to fast, and he was already delirious from the shadow travel. He ended up hitting the ground back first, the last thing he saw before passing out was the broken branches that broke his fall. 

He started to come to staring at a familiar white cleaning, he heard Will’s voice – confident and in control, a way it only got when he was working – faintly over the ringing in his ears. 

“Will!” He heard Kayla yell. 

“Nico,” Will came over. “Don’t move. Can you speak?” 

Nico tried to choke out yes, but it came out a whisper. 

“Ok, don’t move, you’re in the infirmary, you fell pretty hard. I’m going to give you some mild sedatives and pain killers, they might put you to sleep for a little while, so we can get you patched up.” Nico closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

When he woke up, he tried to move, but felt so drugged up, he decided to just stay where he was. He looked around – his left leg was in a cast the went up over his thigh and elevated, his right arm was in about the same shape. 

“Will?” His voice was a little bit better, “Can I have water?” He didn’t know where actually was, but he trusted that he was there. About thirty seconds later, Will showed up in his line of sight with a cup of ice chips. 

“Only these for right now.” Will put on in Nico’s mouth. “You had a pretty rough fall, you broke your arm in three places, and you cracked your femur. You probably won’t be walking, let alone training for a while.” 

Nico just nodded, this was going to suck. 

“But the good news is, you didn’t seem to have faded at all after the jump, so once you’re healed we can work on it more.” 

Nico swallowed the ice chip, “You can drop your stoic doctor act, I’m fine now.” As cool as it was to watch WIll work, because he basically turned into a different human, after a while Nico started to miss the goofball. 

As soon as he was given the green light to break just a little, Will threw his arms around Nico. “I thought you were dead.” 

Nico put his good arm on his friend’s back. “Well, I’m not, you got me all patched up.” 

Will pulled away and tried to casually wipe the few tears from his eyes. “Yeah, I know. You’re gonna be ok.” 

Nico tried to move over on the bed just a bit, and patted the empty space he had made, “Come on, you’ve had a long day, you need some sleep. And I’m still doped up on pain meds so I’m gonna go down any minute.” 

Will laughed and got into the bed, “I’m glad you’re not dead.”


	27. Pomegranates and Daisies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love potions are rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: "So I saw someone say something about a love potion and was hoping maybe you could do something with a love potion involving a shy Solangelo?"

“So this one increases a demigods magic ten fold –” 

“And this one give you any demigod’s powers as long as you drop some or their hair into it and –”

“This one makes you completely irresistible to anyone who has a crush on you.” 

Lou Ellen and Mitchell were excitedly showing Will all of the potions they had developed over the last few weeks. The combined Hecate magic and Aphrodite magic had actually created some pretty potent potions. 

The three potions sat on Lou Ellen’s desk, each in it’s own plastic water bottle – the first was an iridescent purple, the second was black like tar, and the third was clear. 

“Like vodka” Mitchell said. 

“I was gonna go with water.” 

“Potato patato.” 

The three sat down on the beds in the Hecate cabin to hang out for a while, and to try and come up with some new potion ideas. About a half hour later, Will reached over to the desk and took a swig from his water bottle. Only about half way through drinking did he realize that his water tasted suspiciously of pomegranates. 

Lou and Mitchell stared at him wide-eyed. “What did I just drink?” He asked them.

“The love potion.” Mitchell said. 

“God damn it.” 

Will’s first plan was to just hide in the Hecate cabin until it wore off, but that was shut down quickly. “Dude, that potion was highly concentrated, it might not wear off for a week.” 

“Then I’m going to run to my cabin and hide there for a week. Catch up on some reading I guess.” 

He had made it back to his cabin just fine, and had already built himself a blanket cocoon, when someone knocked on the cabin door. 

Kayla opened it and let Nico in. “Hey, heard you drank some funky potion, I came to see if you had spots.” Nico said. Will felt his stomach drop just a little. He didn’t want Nico to be drawn to him because of a potion, but it didn’t feel too great knowing that his feelings weren’t mutual. 

Will got up out of bed. “Yeah no spots, just …” Will’s voice trailed off as he watched Nico’s eyes glaze over. 

“No, no spots.” Nico said, putting a hand on Will’s arm. Nico ran his hand up Will’s arm, and rested it on the back on Will’s neck.

“Nonononono!” Will stepped back. Sure, he would love to be with Nico, but he didn’t want to do it in a way that Nico really hadn’t consented it. 

Nico pulled away when he heard that, and for a second his eyes cleared up, a built in fail safe, Will thought, good idea. 

Kayla quickly realized what was happening, and grabbed Nico’s arm. “Hey, why don’t you go see what Jason is doing?” Kayla said, quickly shooing him out of the cabin. 

“Yeah, okay,” Nico said, dazed. Kayla shut the door behind him. 

She turned to look at Will, who was still beat red. “So good news there.” She said, trying to be positive. 

Will just frowned. “This is going to get awkward, I can tell.” 

It did. 

Once Nico came too, he had no memory of what had happened. He found Jason in the training arena. “Hey Nico, what’s up?” He asked. 

Nico shook his head. “I don’t know, I don’t remember. I remember I was on my way to the Apollo cabin, and then something told me to come here?” 

“Dude, getting hit on the head is my thing.” Jason joked. “No really, are you okay?”

Drew walked up to them from the other side of the arena. “Nico, did you drink anything weird?” She asked. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“And you said you were going to see Will?” 

“Did Will drug him?” Jason asked quickly, stepping between them. 

“I don’t know, but there’s strong love magic around him, I could sense it from the other side of the room.” She explained. 

“Oh great,” Nico said, “god only know’s what I just did to embarrass myself.” 

“Well you’re still a virgin if that calms your nerves at all.” Drew said. 

Nico just blushed. 

“Will Solace!” Drew banged on the door of the Apollo cabin, “you better open this and explain before Jason kills you for drugging his little brother.” Drew was quickly pulled into the cabin. “Wanna explain?”

“How did you find out?” Will asked. 

Drew rolled her eyes, “Oh please, any child of Aphrodite worth their lipstick could tell that kid was under some super strong love potion. And so are you…” She walked closer, “did you actually slip him something.” 

“No! Of course not! I was in the Hecate cabin and Mitchell and Lou Ellen came up with this potion that would make you irresistible to anyone who had a crush on you, and it looked like water and I got it mixed up with my water bottle and drank some super concentrated version, and now Nico wants to …” Will had trouble finishing the sentence. 

“Do you?” Drew finished for him. Will only nodded. “Did they bother coming up with an antidote?” 

“No, I don’t think so, they just told me it would wear off in a week.” 

Drew mumble some curse in French, and dug through here purse. She pulled out a small bottle of yellow perfume. “Alright, you’re going to smell like flowers for about four or five hours.” She sprayed the perfume all over him. 

“What is that?”

“Marc Jacobs Daisy. Kind of a fail safe for love potions.” Drew explained. “Wait, an hour or so, then go explain to Nico, and more importantly, Jason what happened.” She started to walk out. “You might want to bring something to defend yourself. Like I said, Jason thinks you roofied his little brother. This might not go well for you.” With that, she left the cabin. 

Will looked at Kayla for some help with the Jason situation, but all he got was: “You smell like my girlfriend.” 

Two hours later, Will was lucky to find Nico alone, sitting on the dock. “Hey, so we need to talk about something.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t drug me.” Nico almost smiled. 

“No, not intentionally at least. I accidentally drank a love potion that might have been what messed with your head.” 

“So that’s what the potion was. I would have preferred spots honestly.” Nico joked. 

“Yeah me too.” 

“So um… Nico crossed his arms and looked down, “so what happened?” 

“It um…” Will considered lying, but sucked at lying so he just came clean. “it made me irresistible to anyone who has a crush on me.” 

Nico didn’t look up, but his ears were unmistakably bright red. “Oh.” Was all he said. 

Will put a hand on his shoulder. “The only reason I stopped was because you weren’t yourself.” He said quickly before he lost the nerve. “If you hadn’t basically been drugged, I wouldn’t have asked you to stop.” 

Nico looked up slowly. “What?”

“You were about to kiss me, and I want you to, but it wouldn’t have been fair to you, so I told you to stop. If you weren’t under a spell, I wouldn’t have done that. I mean, the love potion even tasted like pomegranates, which I’m pretty sure wasn’t just a coincidence.”

“Yeah, why do you smell like my step mom?” 

“Because apparently Marc Jacob’s Daisy is a solution to everything.”

“I’m not gay enough to know what that means.” Nico said.

“Me neither. Do you wanna just kiss or something?” 

“I am gay enough to know what that means.”

“Good.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.” 

Finally they both got up the nerve to quickly move into each other, smashing into each other hard enough to make it funny in a few years, but not bad enough for either of them to stop. A few seconds into kissing him, Will noticed a distinct taste of pomegranates.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: "  
> Can you write a fanfic where Percy is the first one to find our about Nicos crush on Will and tried to help him because he's guilty about all the shit nicos been through because when it comes to others love life's Percy would probably be pretty smart"

Nico’s first kiss was a lot like the battle of Manhattan: it happened in New York, Nico was sweaty, Percy Jackson is there. 

The snow outside was coming down harder than the day Nico met Percy, and he was content to watch it from the fire escape of the Jackson-Bolfis residence. Nico heard the window open behind him. 

“Hey,” Percy said, handing Nico a pair of mittens, “are you cold?” 

Nico put on the mittens, but answered, “No. Hades thing I guess.” 

Percy smiled, “Yeah, Apollo kids are probably dying right now.” 

Nico gripped the rusted bars of the fire escape just a little bit tighter, thankful for the mittens covering his knuckles, which were probably even paler than the rest of him. “Yeah, Will and his mom are in the city today, looking at the tree and other tourist-y stuff that probably makes you real New Yorkers angry.” 

Percy leaned over the railing just slightly, and yelled: “PEOPLE WHO ENJOY CHRISTMAS TREES MAKE ME ANGRY!” He leaned back against the wall of the building. “No but seriously, trying to get anywhere between third and seventh ave right now is impossible.” 

Nico smiled, “Will probably hates everything about it. I don’t even know why he’d come up.” 

“Maybe he was hoping you’d call and invite him to dinner.” 

No amount of gripping the railing could keep Nico’s face from going bright red. 

“Don’t worry,” Percy continued, “Mom said you could have over who ever you wanted the two weeks you’re staying with us. Invite him if he’s around.” 

“Why do you want me to invite him so badly?” Nico demanded. 

“Because I know you have a huge crush on him.” 

Nico considered flinging himself off the fire escape, but figured that only meant spending more time with his dad. 

“I don’t.” Nico insisted, looking straight down, the grating of the fire escape making him a bit dizzy. 

“Hey,” Percy put a hand on Nico’s shoulder, but Nico shooed it off, “it’s all right. You don’t need to if you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t. I’m not… I don’t have…” Nico suddenly found it hard to form sentences, and was hyper aware of the cold around him. 

Percy notice him shivering as soon as it started. “Come in side.” 

“No.” 

“Nico. Please.” 

There was still some small part of Nico that would have loved to hear Percy say his name and beg, but this wasn’t one of the situations he wanted to hear it in. But he went anyway, and hated to admit it, but the warmth felt nice. 

“Let’s talk in my room.” Percy said, walking behind Nico so Nico didn’t have the option to follow or not. Once they were in the room, Percy patted his bed, inviting Nico to sit down (another thing Nico would have loved under different circumstance.) 

“I’m sorry if I asked anything too personal. I know this is a rough week for you.” Nico wasn’t just at the Jackson’s for Christmas, he was invited there because Percy didn’t like the idea of leaving Nico alone at camp on the anniversary of his sister’s death. A huge part of Percy (basically all of it) still felt horrible guilt for what happened, and for the way he tended to treat Nico after that. More than anything, Nico was always just trying to do the right thing, and it just got caught up in other peoples’ intentions. 

“It’s not Bianca. And it’s not Will. It’s just … it’s like I have this cloud in my mind and I can’t seem to get rid of it. Someday’s are fine, I feel pretty good, but there are days like today … everything just feels like crap. And I …” Nico paused, considering whether or not to tell Percy the second part, “And I don’t want Will to see me like this.” 

Percy looked at him, his eyes actually seemed to be full of understanding. “Hasn’t Will seen you on a bad day before? Jason tells me you two have been spending a lot of time together.” 

Nico shrugged, “He has, and he’s always so helpful, and empathetic, and he helps me get through it, but it feels like such a …” Nico wasn’t sure how he wanted to end that sentence. 

“You feel like a burden?” Percy finished for him. 

Nico just nodded. “Yeah, and I don’t want to ruin his day with his mom just to come here and take care of moody me.” 

“First, Will probably wouldn’t mind at all. In fact, he’d probably be more upset if you didn’t want to talk to him about it, it’s just the kind of person that Will is. Second, you’re not a burden to anyone. Everyone at camp, your sister, Reyna, me, we all care about you, Nico. Anytime you have one of these days you can come and talk to us. And third, I know how that cloud feels.” 

Nico looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, crazy right,” Percy tried to smile, “my childhood was garbage, and when I got to camp, even though I made friends, well … I still ended up in hell, didn’t I?” Percy took a deep breath. “Bad days are scary, but if I’ve learned anything, being around people who love you even on your worst days make them better.” Percy leaned over and pulled a dracma out of his night stand. “Call Will, if you want. If not I won’t bug you about it.” Percy gave Nico an awkward side hug before leaving the room to let Nico decide. Nico had to admit, the talk with Percy did make him feel better.

Nico eventually decided to give it a shot. 

“Nico!” WIll’s voice sounded excited to see him. Will was sitting on a bench in what looked like a snowy Central Park, Nico was pretty sure that the mist would just make mortals think he was face timing or something. Nico couldn’t help but notice that Will’s usually tanned and glowing skin was tinged pink and red from the cold. He also couldn’t help but notice that it was kind of adorable. Will pulled his scarf over his mouth to give a moment of warmth. “What’s up?” 

“Um, do you want to come over for dinner? I’m at Percy’s place and his mom asked me to ask you.” He hoped that sounded smoother than it felt. 

“Hold on … Mom,” he pulled his mom into the Iris Message. “Do you want to go to dinner at Nico’s?” 

“Where is it?” She asked both boys. 

Nico gave them the address, and subway line, having had to learn it himself to get to the apartment the first time. 

“What time?” WIll asked. 

“I think we eat at seven, but you can come over whenever you want.” 

“Okay! I’ll see you soon!” Will swiped his hand through the Iris Message and was gone. Nico immediately threw himself down onto Percy’s pillows, still trying to calm down. 

Finally he walked out of bedroom. “Hey Sally,” he said, “I’m having Will and his mom over for dinner.” 

“Oh I know sweetie, Percy told me.” 

Nico looked over to find Percy and found him quickly trying to duck into his room. Nico ran in after him. “Were you listening to me?” 

“No, I told her like an hour ago, I just figured Will would have said yes.” 

“Why would you assume that?”

“Because he’s your friend, and you two having undeniable crushes on each other is literally all anyone talks about.” 

Nico threw himself into Percy’s pillows again, this time to hide embarrassment. 

“There there,” he felt Percy pat the top of his head, “there there.” 

An hour later, at five, he was sitting on the couch with Percy and his parents when he heard the door open. Nico just about jumped out of his seat. 

Percy stood up and greeted Annabeth at the door. “Don’t worry,” Sally said, “you’re boyfriend will be here soon.” For the third time that day, Nico tried to smother himself with one of the Jackson’s pillows, this time mumbling something about “not my boyfriend.” 

An hour and a half later, and just a little too much talk about Nico’s ’guy friend’ (any amount was too much) Nico was just ready for Will to show up so that this would be over. (Sally had promised, though, that if Will wasn’t into Nico that they would wait to have the chocolate fondu until after they had left.) 

Finally, at six thirty, the doorbell rang. “Um … Nico?” It was Will’s voice. 

Sally buzzed them in, “Come on up, forth floor, apartment twenty three.” 

A minute later, the pair was at the door. “I’ll get it.” Nico said, jumping up from the couch. 

“Hi, Nico!” Will said, pulling him into a hug. 

“Hi, hi Ms. Solace.” Nico said. “Come in, I’ll introduce you. Everyone, this is Will, and his mom Ms. Solace,” 

“Call me Carla,” she cut in, handing Sally a bottle of wine. 

“Nice to meet you,” Sally said, shaking her hand. “I’m Percy and Nico’s mom.”

Will looked at Nico and mouthed ‘what,’ Nico just shrugged. She had started calling Nico her son at the start of the week, and Nico didn’t want to change it, it sounded nice hear. 

They went around and did introductions, and Sally announced that dinner would be ready in a half hour. Will and Nico sat down in front of the fire place. 

“How was your day?” Nico asked.

“It was good. The tree was nice, but everything was so crowded and cold it was hard to enjoy it.” WIll said.

“New York at Christmas will do that to you. I hope I didn’t ruin any plans.” 

“We didn’t have any, we’re glad for the company and free food.” WIll said, only half joking about the free food.

“Is it still snowing?” Nico sucked at making small talk, and Will was great at pointing it out. 

“What are you asking me for, look out the window.” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

“I’m not going to talk to you.” Nico crossed his arms, and looked away from him. 

“Oh no, what a nightmare.” Will joked, before putting a hand on Nico’s shoulder, “No, I’m sorry, come back.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, “If I must, I must,” he joked, turning to look at Will. 

Next to the warm orange of the fire place, Nico was hyper aware of how tan Will’s skin was even in the winter (a park of being half Spanish) and how blue his eyes were. 

“Um … what were we talking about?” WIll asked. 

“Just small talk.” 

“Oh right, you were too lazy to look out the window.” Will joked. 

“You’re the worst.” Nico said. Will’s protest was cut off by Sally calling in to let them know that dinner was ready. 

Sally and Carla had a great time swapping embarrassing baby stories or raising a demigod. Percy tried to cut in with something embarrassing about ten-year-old Nico, but Will just retorted that he knew about the mythomagic, a little too well. 

“I might have picked up the hobby again,” Nico mumbled into his chicken. 

After dinner, Sally brought out the chocolate fondu, and the seven sat around the coffee table in the living room enjoying it, while watching weather updates. 

“All of the trains back to New Jersey are delayed,” Paul pointed out. 

“And Annabeth, you shouldn’t go back out in weather like this.” Sally said. 

“Looks like we’re all just going to have to double up,” Percy said, “Annabeth, you can stay in my bed.” 

Annabeth put her hands over her heart, fake-swooning, “You would sleep on the floor for me, that so sweet,” Percy gave her a small shove and smiled. 

“Do you know any hotels that might have a room available?” Carla asked Sally. Sally just shook her head. 

“You two are welcome to spend the night here.” 

“Really thats too much.” Carla insisted. 

“It’s no trouble, we aren’t sending you two out like that. Will might freeze to death if he looks out a window.” Sally joked. 

“If you’re sure…”

“ Absolutely.” 

The next hour was full of bed shuffling, and pajama-lending. 

Finally, Nico and Will were getting settled on the pull out couch, Percy was bumped to the floor on the air mattress, while Annabeth and Carla slept in his bed. 

“It can get drafty out here, so there’s a space heater if it’s too cold.” Nico pointed to it in the corner of the room. Will instantly went to turn it on to high. Between that and the fire place, it only took three minutes for Nico to start sweating. “This is disgustingly hot.” Nico complained. 

“I like it.” 

“Dude,” Percy said from his spot on the air mattress, “if you keep it this hot all night, I will be forced to open the window. And neither of us want that.” 

Will turned off the heater, but the room didn’t cool down enough for Will not to see the beads of sweat on Nico’s forehead. “Come on, it wasn’t that hot.” 

“It’s not like I can control how much I sweat.” Nico protested.

“Whatever,” Will instinctively wiped the sweat away, but let his hand linger at Nico’s hair line. “I had fun tonight.” 

The closeness, plus the warmth of Will’s hand made Nico sweat just a little bit more, “Me too, thanks for coming.” 

“Anytime,” Will’s words were slow and dragged out. 

“Oh my gods, even I can tell that you both want to kiss each other, just please do it so I can get some sleep.” Percy complained. 

That was all the push either of them needed. It wasn’t a long or passionate kiss, only about four seconds long, but it was the kind of kiss that promised more to come in the near future. They both pulled away at the same time, smiling like idiots. 

“Yay for you two. Now, if you promise not to have sex with me in the room, I won’t tell Mom that you got away with sharing the bed with your boyfriend.”

This time, Nico didn’t bother telling Percy that Will wasn’t his boyfriend. 

Even though the pull out couch wasn’t the comfiest, that was one of the best night sleeps Nico ever got. 

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was just a little bit quieter than the normal Jackson-Bolfis house. Nico had a feeling everyone heard Percy yelling about kissing the night before, but no one wanted to be the first to ask. 

Finally, Sally broke the silence. “How did you sleep, Carla?” 

Carla looked at Will and Nico, then very calmly said: “I slept great. Annabeth is a great roommate, it was like she wasn’t even in the bed the whole night.” 

Nico and Will didn’t need to worry about un wanted attention for the rest of breakfast.


	29. Meeting the Family

WIll Solace probably had the worst luck in the entire world. It was like when the fates were stirring up what his life would be like, they looked at each other and said “Oh this is going to hilarious!” 

He was sure that the fates were watching him and laughing the first time he met Nico’s dad. 

Most boyfriends had a while to mentally prepare for meeting their partner’s parents, but not Will. 

Will knew that Nico would sometimes get called down to the Underworld to help his father, and it never bothered Will. What WIll didn’t know was that Nico wasn’t so much ‘called’ but rather spontaneously brought to the Underworld. 

And that’s where Will’s crap luck came in. Thankfully, the two of them weren’t doing anything worse than holding hands and talking on Nico’s bed. But when Nico got taken, Will was pulled along through the shadows. Will didn’t usually get motion sickness, but something about the darkness and shadows messed with his body. Children of Apollo really weren’t suppose to exposed to that kind of darkness. 

“Nico,” Will heard what he assumed to be Hades voice. It was hard to see, through the darkness and dizziness. “You must be WIll, Nico talks about you quite a bit.” 

Will tried to open his mouth to say something, but was only able to bring back his lunch. He fell to his knees and threw up, when he was finished his vision had cleared enough to see a Greek-style garment made of souls and well… Will couldn’t make himself look up at the god out of fear, but he did manage to thrust and open hand into the air for Hades to shake. 

“Nice to meet you sir.” He felt Nico’s hand wrap around his and pull him up. 

“Dad …” Nico stammered out, “this is Will,” 

“The son of Apollo I can tell,” Hades said, shaking out the bottom of his robes. If Will’s face wasn’t so green, it would have gone red. “Nico, take him back to your camp, then come back down.” Will saw Nico nod, before he took Will’s hand, and Will was pulled back through the shadows. 

When Will’s vision cleared after a few dry heaves, he was in the infirmary, being fussed over by Nico and Kayla. He felt them 

“What happened?” Kayla asked. 

“My dad … he got pulled to the Underworld with me, which probably isn’t good for children of Apollo.” 

“Oh gee,” Will said, “ya think?” 

“How do you feel?” Nico asked, kneeling down by the bed. 

“Like your dad hates me.” 

Nico smiled at him, and put a cool compress on Will’s forehead. “You’re not Jackson, and that’s really all that matters to my dad.” 

Will managed a small smile. While the fates had a sick sense of humor, he had to thank them not to make his luck so bad that he was born the mortal enemy of his boyfriend. 

He felt Nico kiss the top of his head softly, “I’ll be back soon. Kay, can you call me if anything get worse?” 

“Sure,” Kayla put a square of ambrosia in Will’s mouth, and he felt a little bit bette. 

Nico kissed his lips, “Feel better,” He said before fading into the shadows.

“So,” Kayla said, sitting on the bed, “do I want to know what happened?” 

“Let’s just say, if I died tomorrow, I’m probably going straight into the Fields of Punishment.” 

“You barfed, didn’t you?”

“Everywhere.”


	30. Birth Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has three separate parts, the first is Percabeth, the second is Frazel, and the third is Solangelo,

Percy had been a crying mess since the doctor said “He’s crowning.”

Forty-eight hours of labor was almost as bad as Tartarus, but the result was even better than making it to the other side. 

Now the exhausted young couple was in their hospital room, Percy staring at his son though tired eyes, Annabeth catching up on some seriously deserved rest. 

When Luke started to wake up in his hospital basinet, Percy nearly jumped up. This was the first time he had to calm him down without nurses or Annabeth. “Hey buddy,” he said, putting one hand behind his head, the other on his back, lifting the baby, “hey, it’s okay, I’m here.” Percy rocked him, holding Luke close to his chest. 

Luke opened his eyes, gray like his mothers. “Hi,” Percy said smiling, he felt like he might cry again. I should probably sleep soon, he though, but not just yet. “Hi Luke, I’m you daddy.” Luke’s eyes closed slowly again, and Percy was content to hold him in his arms until the nurse came in to take Luke back to the nursery. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hazel was worried about having a baby so young. Sure, she had been married for four years, and she definitely wanted and was ready for kids, but she was only twenty three. And the baby was half Frank. Hazel wouldn’t be surprised if she had to deliver a ten pound baby. 

Plus, she was suppose to be dead. What would that do to a baby? 

She was trying not to freak out, while they waited to be moved to delivery. She was only seven centimeters dilated, but the suspense was getting to her. 

“It’ll be okay.” Frank promised, putting his hand on hers. He was pretty freaked out too, but he was trying to hide it for Hazel’s sake. 

Hazel tried to scream “Will it!” and vent her frustrations, but a contraction hit, and she just ended up screaming, and squeezing Frank’s hand. That didn’t make her feel better. 

She decided to just stay quiet. She knew that Nico and his boyfriend were in the waiting room, so if they needed any demigod healing, Will Solace was there. 

The OBGYN came back in, “Looks like you’re ready to be moved to devilry.” 

Hazel just let out a wine. 

Labor moved faster than anyone was expect, and only three hours later, Hazel and Frank had a healthy (seven and half pound) baby girl. 

“Do we have a name yet?” The doctor asked. 

“Oh no not –” Frank started. 

“Emily,” Hazel cut him off, “Emily Zhang.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nico shook in his seat, more anxious than anything else. Shadow Travel was nothing compared to the fear of flying. They had to bring Jason with them just to truly ensure the plain wasn’t going to go down. Will put a hand on Nico’s and gave it a squeeze. 

“It’s gonna be fine. Try to get some sleep.” Will said. 

They had a great view of the sunset from their plain widow as they flew west. “That won’t happen.” Nico promised. 

“Then I’ll stay up with you.” WIll pulled a bronze iPad out of his travel bag. Demigod proof (also water proof, a Poseidon cabin request.) “What do you want to watch?” 

The couple had gone back and forth with means to have a kid. Reyna and Lou Ellen had offered to be surrogates for them, Will still had eggs preserved from before his transition, and they kicked around the idea for a while. But when Chiron got a call from a Satyr that there was a young demigod with a baby she couldn’t take care of, they knew that they would adopt the baby. 

Their plane landed in a small Washington suburb at about eight in the morning. Eventually, Nico and Will fell asleep, and were woken up by Jason shaking them, telling them that the plane was going to land. 

They gathered their stuff, claimed their bags, and hoped in a car. “Are you ready?” Jason asked. 

Will smiled enough for the both of them. 

When they got to the apartment, they were greeted by the sytre. “Hey! Mae! They’re here. Hi, I’m Lenny.” 

A very tired young girl walked into the room. “Hi,” she said quietly. 

“Hi, I’m Will, this is Nico, and this is our friend Jason.” 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Mae. he tells me,” She pointed at Lenny, “I’m daughter of Aphrodite, the love goddess.” 

“She’s a second generation legacy, actually, which is why she wasn’t found. Her mother was a camper, kept it a secret.” Lenny explained. 

“I’ll go get her,” Mae said. “Please come in.” 

The three made their way in. “Is she coming to camp?” Nico asked. 

“Probably not. She’s not powerful and she’s pretty safe here. It’s up to her though. She might now.” Lenny told them. “She was pregnant when I found her. The father’s really nice, he’s still around. They just want to give her her best chance.” 

“How old is she? Mae?” Will asked. 

“She turns eighteen in three months.” Nico thought about having a baby that young an shuddered. 

Mae walked back in, a small swaddled baby in her arms. She looked like she might cry. Will quickly moved to her side, “You don’t need to do this, you know.” He told her. 

“I know,” She said, “but it’s best.” She handed the baby to Will. “Thomas, the father will be home later, if you wouldn’t mind staying. He wants to say good bye.” 

“It’s not goodbye,” Nico promised, “You can be involved as much as you want. We’ll send you plenty of pictures.” 

Mae looked at him, eyes full of tears, “Thank you, that means so much.” 

“Nico,” Will stood next to him, and held the baby out to him. “Do you want to hold her?” 

Nico took the baby, a was instantly met with a pair of big, multicolored eyes, like Piper’s. “Does she have a name?” Nico asked. 

“Molly, it was my mom’s name, but I understand if you want to change it.” 

Will looked down at her. “She is clearly a Molly, we wouldn’t dream of changing it. Is your mom around?” Will asked. 

Mae shook her head, “She passed a few years ago. Step-dad threw me out when he found out. Thomas and I … we can’t … not on our own.” 

Will pulled her into a hug. “Anything you need, feel free to ask. And you’re welcome in New York any time.” 

Mae thanked them again. They spent the afternoon passing Molly between the three of them, and looking over medical records, sonograms, and early hospital photos. “Her birthday is May fifteenth, she was born at 6:17AM, and she was seven pounds, eleven ounces.” Mae said like she had memorized the information. “She’s perfect. And I’m glad two people as great as you get to raise her. I know she’ll love you.” 

“And we’ll make sure she always knows how much you love her too.” Nico promised. “Honestly, visit us any time. We can fly you out for Christmas.” 

Mae just nodded, trying hard not to start crying, “Thank you.” She said. Will and Nico hugged her again. When they pulled away, Nico looked down at Molly, his daughter, and felt like he could cry too.


End file.
